


Hidden Lives

by Dgray3994, Mystrye



Series: Unexpected Bonds [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awesome, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex, Swearing, gotta try something new, lots of swearing, stepping out of my zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: WARNING this is an A/B/O story. Destiny never had anything ever really extraordinary happen to her, so on a chance meeting with Misha Collins, it was quite a shock when life decided that now her name would actually fit. What the hell was an Omega and why did he smell like home? He left his name in her phone YOUR ALPHA, but she wasn't entirely sure what that meant.





	1. Hidden Lives

God, I feel like I sound just like every other fangirl out there, not a single ounce of control over anything I say but let me tell you, I had no idea this would happen. Nope, it hit me right out of the blue. Was I a fan, oh yes, I so totally was but not that big of one. I was a Sam-girl all the way, and oh, did Jared do wild things to my imagination so you can imagine my surprise when I found that it wasn’t Jared that stirred the dark and fuzzy feelings in me, but the one actor that I never even thought would get past my defenses. 

Let me just put this right here as a disclaimer, yes, they are all married, and yes, I love their wives, one as it turns out, more than the others but Gen and Danneel are beautiful women, Vicki, well, she was definitely my slice of pie. That being said, it still hit me like a ton of bricks the first time anything ever went down with that one person that kind of snuck up on me.

Misha Fucking Collins.

Not going to tell you when it happened but it was one of the most interesting experiences ever.

Like I said, Sam-girl, Jared fan, Jensen, yeah he was pretty tasty too and the one that I usually ended up in pictures with but something about Misha just got me everytime. It took me almost all year to figure out that I had so many more photo ops with Misha than anyone else, and that I loved them, smiled every time that I looked at each one and remembered the experience.

Okay, so let me get on with this little tale which surprisingly didn’t begin at a convention, which floored me considering how many I had been to that year, but at a local big box store where I would have never seen the interaction coming.

I raced through the aisle, dodging the crowd, have I mentioned that I hated them? If not, let me clarify, I hate crowds, strangely enough with the exception of conventions but as I said, I wasn’t at one. I was in a box store looking for, shockingly enough, coffee to get me through the rough week of early mornings ahead. Two weeks until my last con and I was on edge. I didn’t even have a carriage, just a basket and at the moment it was filled with things that I so totally didn’t need. 

I came around the corner, wanting nothing but to grab the coffee and run when I was knocked into. Not only knocked into, but knocked over because I was squatting down to see the smallest container of coffee, which at the moment was shelved on the very bottom of the display. Landing squarely on my ass, I lost my breath and fought with the lights that flashed before my eyes. It wasn’t a soft landing, I felt the vibration of the floor straight up my spine, but as I took two seconds to catch my breath, I watched the shadow loom over me.

“God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you down there.” His voice was deep, but with a hint of a smile, almost a laugh in it and I saw only the large hand that he held out to me. With a sigh, I did my best to look up and not look like I was about to call him the world’s biggest asshole, when I came  face to face, or more like I locked gazes with the bluest set of eyes I had ever seen, well deep blue, like sapphires and I was right, there was a small smile playing on his pink lips, but it wasn’t one that was mocking me, it was actually pretty playful. “This is a shitty place for them to put the coffee.”

I couldn’t be mad, not at that face, not at the smile that curved up on his lips and I shook my head, sliding my hand into his. I was at a loss when he wrapped his fingers around mine, letting off the warmth from his body despite the cold that filled the aisle. 

“You’re telling me,” was all I could come up with as he helped me to my feet, and then towered over me by a foot as I wiped off the back of my jeans.

“Just a small container?” He looked questioningly at the items that had managed not to fall out of my basket. 

“Um, yeah, I’m the only one who drinks it, so this thing will last me about two weeks.” I shrugged and grabbed the basket from the floor. I felt so dumb just staring at him, but he looked so familiar and there was no way that the man he resembled would be standing in my hometown grocery store.“Thanks for helping me up.” 

“Well, I did knock you over, it’s only right.” he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. I couldn’t turn away from him, and it seemed, that he couldn’t take his eyes off of me. I watched as he looked at me from under his lashes as he looked down a little. “I’m Misha.”

“Destiny,” I replied and let the smile curve up on my lips, but the thought of taking his hand, the one he was suddenly holding out for me again made my insides shake. What the hell was it with this man? I licked my lips, prayed my hand didn’t quake and gripped his fingers, not that it really mattered because my hand was small enough to hid inside his. “Misha? Not… not Collins, right?”

His eyes went wide and he looked around as if he had been some criminal on the run and I slipped my hand away, holding them both up as if I were trying to calm him, but in doing so, I closed the distance, feeling the heat from his body as I nearly pressed against him. 

He suddenly stilled, as his nose seemed to flare, like he had taken a deep breath and his blue eyes, bright one moment, darkened into a deeper blue. His hand came up, fingers curled around the three of mine and he lowered my hand slowly, but never bothered to let go. 

“I’m sorry, that was kind of loud,” I apologized but judging by his reaction, I knew I was right. It didn’t explain the way he stepped closer, or the fact that he was looking at me like I had grown three heads. “I’m not… I’m not going to tell anyone, just, what are you doing here?”

“I’m on a trip,” he whispered and looked around but his focus seemed to remain on me and those who were coming closer to me than on the fact that we were standing in the middle of aisle twelve of a box store. “Darius and I are headed to Boston, I just wanted to get… You smell fantastic.”

I smiled at him, eyebrows raised as his seemed to narrow. The comment was just so strange that I couldn’t help but look around as the blush rose on my cheeks. 

“Um, thank you.” I whispered and watched as his shrugged. 

“I know, it’s odd, but…” he tilted his head just a little bit, that curious look in his eyes made my heart thump and he shook his head just a little. That didn’t do anything for the fact that I thought he smelled delicious, and it came off him like the smell of christmas and summer all rolled into one. Cinnamon and Watermelon, just like he was always saying but damn, I didn’t think it was true. “Dee, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I whispered, not realizing that I had been staring at him. “I’m sorry, again, um, I’m not sure what the hell is wrong with me.”

“No, no, please don’t apologize,” he smiled, still holding firm to my fingers. “This is going to sound just a bit odd, mostly because, well you’re buying some but, can we meet for coffee?”

“Coffee?” I smiled and looked around. Nine o’clock at night was a perfect time for coffee. “Now?”

“Tomorrow morning,” he reassured me, taking in a deep breath through his nose. “I, ah, I have to check out a few things, and Darius is in the car, but we’re staying at a little roadside motel on Route 9, the Copper Light… lamp?”

“Lantern?” I questioned and watched as he nodded. “I know right where that is. There’s a Dunkin Donuts up the street if you want to meet there.”

“Fantastic,” but he hadn’t let go of my hand yet. “I, um, can I have your number.”

Why did he seem to suddenly be acting like some sort of teenager? But I found myself holding out my phone, and it got a smile from him as he saw my screensaver, a picture of me and the boys’ bodyguard. Finding his way around my phone pretty easily, he put his contact information in, snapped a picture of himself and handed me back the phone.

I looked at the name and grinned before I cocked my head a little and raised a brow. “Your Alpha?”

“Yes,” he said softly, leaning in so that I could definitely smell the cinnamon that flowed from him, “don’t worry, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“You know this isn’t going to let me go, and I’m going to have to text you about it tonight right?” I laughed, letting it hit me that everything he had done since he touched my hand had turned me on and right now the little dom brow that he was giving me, along with the smirk was just enough to make the heat between my legs a little too much.

I saw him breath in again, felt his hand shake as he took my hand one more time and those eyes darkened again. 

“I, ah,” he swallowed hard, “I have to go,” he brought my hand to his lips and kissed them gently. “Text me, whenever you want, please.”

“I will,” it was pretty much a whisper as the feeling of his lips caressed my skin and my heart thumped hard against my chest. I watched him step back, glance at the fact that there was no one in the aisle with us and suddenly, without a goodbye, he was gone.

I found that I could breath, not that I couldn’t before, but the draw to him was so magnetic that I don’t remember how long we stood there for, or if I even cared, but as I leaned down to grab the basket one that I had apparently put back down at some point, I realized that I still had my phone in my hand. 

With a deep inhale, his scent still in my nose, almost enough that I could taste it on my lips, I tapped the little message button and bit down on my bottom lip. 

_ I’m sorry if I’m needy, but I couldn’t wait until tomorrow, My Alpha. _

It was a simple text, one meant to only tease but the response I got made me shiver everywhere.

_ I could take you right here in my car, Dee. Do you need me to come find you? _

He was serious, protective, and I don’t know I knew, but if I needed him in an instant, he would be there, but I looked around a bit to see if I could possibly spot him the crowd of people.

_ Misha, it’s okay, I’ll be alright. I’m a big girl, I’ve been doing this a long time. _

I made my way towards the self-checkout and started scanning my stuff through, smiling as I did so. With my bags in hand, I headed to my car with one thing on my mind.

Misha Fucking Collins.

**The Next Morning**

All I gotta say is fucking brr! Of course, the one morning I have the chance to meet a man that sets my blood on fire, it’s gotta dip down below normal and I’m running out early to start my car. There is no way I’m getting in a cold one to drive the twenty minutes to the coffee shop. I mean hell it would warm up by then but… nah, I’ll just let it idle, heat up full blast, for at least ten minutes. Misha has only texted about thirty minutes ago anyway.

Oh that was fun, by the way, trying not to over text the man who had given me his number, I had my own rules about overdoing it at the jump but seriously that one text in the store had almost sent me flying out the door and into his arms so the less the better on my part. 

_ I could take you right here in my car. _

Yeah if that didn’t get my heart pumping, and I still shivered at the thought of it but there was something about it that made me think I should possibly wait. He was married after all, and… yeah, tempting as that was, ugh!

I grabbed my coat, knowing my kids were out the door and on their way to school, locked the door behind me, and climbed into the car. That damned song was on the radio, the one that was played by every station like fifteen times an hour, just to get on my nerves and I growled as I turned it on and put on my spotify, cranked up some Shinedown and backed out of the driveway.

The phone dinged yet again. Text message, and I slowly pulled up to the red light. Swiping the screen, Misha’s name popped up and I couldn’t help the smile, or the warmth that spread low in my belly. 

_ I hope you’re on your way, the girl behind the counter is giving me some really strange looks. - M _

I laughed as I imagined him sitting in a corner booth, baseball hat pulled low but the feral look in some teenager’s eyes as she stared him down was just comical, but then again, the thought of someone reaching out and touching him sent a jolt of jealousy through me and I found myself accelerating, getting irritated at the cars in front of me.

What the actual fuck?

I didn’t get jealous, certainly not over a man I had just met, and I had to breath as I raised my foot from the gas pedal, now moving more with the flow of traffic then being one of those asshats that rode your bumper.

I passed the Copper Lantern and glanced at the cars, wondering which door was theirs and then another thought came to me. What if Darius was there? What would I do, I mean I was only expecting Misha? 

Everything was put to rest when I pulled into the Dunkin Donuts not a mile down the road and noticed the dining room was empty except for one man… in a baseball hat, sitting in a corner booth. Okay, that was weird, but I shrugged it off, parked the car and made my way inside.

I didn’t bother with the counter, just headed over to him, and stopped dead when I saw that there was a second coffee cup sitting at the table. Misha fidgeted with his nervously, his blue eyes going anywhere but the counter as he took one hand and pushed the black hair behind his ear, not that it was actually long enough to do anything, let alone move, but it was just a nervous habit.

“Hey,” I smiled, but his eyes has come up at me long before I had uttered a word, like the moment I walked in the door, blue ones that became almost lust-blown, darkening as they set on me and nope, I wasn’t scared, just… interested. Misha rose slowly, reached out and took my fingers when I was close enough.

“Good morning,” he grinned and pulled me in. He didn’t hug me, just pressed his cheek against mine and took a deep breath, like he couldn’t get enough of my shampoo. “God, you smell good.”

“Thanks,” I blushed.  I BLUSHED! Doesn’t usually happen, but then again, I could smell him too.

Like this overwhelming warmth, so hard to explain. He didn’t smell like the cinnamon anymore, or the fruity scent but warm was all I could use to describe it, warm and… home. I pulled away quickly, not sure what the hell was going on but he realized just how strange of a scene it must have been and drew away at the same time, the two of us sitting down quickly.

“I ordered you a coffee,” he stated the obvious, but cleared his throat, like he was embarrassed. “It’s a habit on set, if you’re the first one there, you get for the others.”

“Thank you,” I smiled and turned the cup, looking at what was written there. “Huh,” was all I whispered but it caught his attention, “you’re a pretty good guesser.”

“It’s a gift,” he mumbled under his breath but when I looked up from the cup, all I could see was those eyes locked on me, like a predator. Probably should have been my guess that there was something just a little sideways about this. “D, we need to talk.”

“And, that’s what I thought we were coming here for.” I watched as his eyes kept flickering up at the people behind the counter. A low rumble escaped his lips, something from deep in his chest and while it sent shivers through me, right straight to the heat between my legs, I suddenly heard the scuffle of the people behind the counter. “What was that?”

“Something seems to have happened that was very… unexpected.” Misha laid his hands on the table, opening his fingers so his palms were up, almost like he was offering his palms, or his wrists and I unconsciously reached out and found myself resting my hands in them, running my fingers along the pulse, the bones, the veins that were there, but it wasn’t until he looked down that I even noticed I was doing it. “This was what I didn’t expect.”

“Okay, I’m getting a little confused,” I know I whispered it but I never moved my fingers from him, in fact, the longer they stayed there, the more of him I wanted to touch, and that was when I caught it. The scent in the room had changed. The warmth that flowed from him was now a heat, and the scent was intoxicating, more so than the coffee that sat before me, and a low moan escaped me. 

“Shit!” He growled, that got a little whimper and suddenly I straightened out. 

“Misha?” he turned our hands over so that mine were pinned to the table and his fingers ran along my arms, along the inside of my wrist, making me roll my eyes as it also seemed to calm the sudden need in me.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you really were one,” he said softly, shaking his head, but never letting go of my eyes. “There are ones behind the counter but… their not you.”

“Misha, what the fuck are you talking about?” I snapped and that got a small tone from him, one that I instantly felt the need to back down from but instead I sat up straighter and moved just that much closer. I heard him huff, watched his lips part and saw the spark of desire move through him at my defiance.

“You’re an omega,” he stated, quite blatantly.

“A what?” I wanted to move my hands, sat back to actually do it but couldn’t force my renegade digits to release him, even as his gentle caresses kept me calm. “Are you talking about a wolf?”

“Genetically, we’re not…” he stopped, like this was the hardest conversation he had ever had but I knew his resume, this was not nearly a difficult task. “We’re not wolves, per se, but biologically, it happens, mostly when we find our… our true mate.”

“Okay, I have heard just about enough.” I moved this time, separated myself from him and instantly felt lost, but I headed straight out the door, feeling him following behind me. He had me up against the car before I knew what was going on, turned to face him, with his arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel the want, the need that flowed off him and I was instantly turned on. “Misha, let me go.”

“You have to understand, this isn’t easy for me either.” He shook his head. “I thought I had that part of me… removed.”

Removed, what the hell was he talking about? How could you have a part of yourself removed, let along something that was biologically or genetically ingrained in you. I stopped for a second, ready to start questioning it but then another thought came to mind.

“Wait,” I snapped, “what you put on my phone, that little contact tag,  _ Your Alpha _ ? You weren’t joking.” I placed my hands on his chest, because there was nowhere else to go but that sent my body spiraling and all I wanted was skin, his skin, under my fingers. “You’re an alpha.”

Okay, I didn’t understand half of what was going on, but I had read a few things in my past. I knew how wolves worked, the alphas were the strongest, the leaders, while betas where the hunters, the guards, but the omegas, they were just the breeders, the… the ones the alphas used.

“That’s wrong,” Misha growled as if he had read my mind, bringing me back to the fact that I was still in his arms and he had lowered his head enough so that his forehead was touching my temple. 

I could feel him, all of him and every inch that touched me made me want him all that much more. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, one hand moving up my spine to caress the bare skin just above my shirt and that little bit of movement made me want to move, something that I found I was doing as my hips caused the friction I needed, more so when his knee locked between my legs and applied pressure. 

“We don’t take omegas, they’re not just for breeding, Dee, they mate for life, you know.”

“But an unclaimed omega is just open season, right?” I snapped, my eyes trying hard to meet his even with the feelings stirring in me. I was surprised how steady my voice was with the fact that I wanted to just jump him out here in the parking lot. “You have a wife, Misha, you already have your omega.”

I shouldn’t be having these feelings, the ones of anger and lust all wrapped up into one. I needed to wrap my head around what he was saying but then again, it made perfect sense at the moment, even if I was thoroughly confused.

“No,” he whispered, taking in a breath, “omegas are so rare, ones like you. Vicki is a beta, my right hand, my guard, just like I’m her’s but I… She’s not claimed but no one will ever touch you again.”

“Why?” I whispered, whimpered was more like it because I wanted to hear him say it.

“Because, you’re mine.” he growled, and oh my God, I swear I was a breath away from an orgasm just from that, and his breathing suddenly picked up. “You don’t get how this works, do you?”

“I’m well aware of just how fucked up this is.” I snapped back and felt that hand that was at the back of my neck curl up in my hair, gently tugging it back so his lips were just a touch away from mine. “I’m not an omega, I’ve never had anything, no one has ever told me anything, Mish. There wasn’t any… what the hell do they call it, heat? Never any of that, never such a… Oh my God, what’s happening to me?”

“Shh, shh, sweets,” his voice was low, and that did me even more as I put pressure on his thigh. “I can explain everything, most everything, but Goddamn, you have to stop doing that.” 

“Get me out of here!” I begged, but hell, I didn’t know what I was begging for as he suddenly took my hand and we moved towards the black Jetta that sat just a few spaces over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW this version of Hidden Lives is un-betaed, not to be confused with our lovely A/B/O Betas. ;) It's early and I haven't had coffee.

**Chapter 2**

“My car.”

“It will be safe, trust me.” he snapped as he opened the passenger side door and put me in before rounding the front, slamming the door and all that good stuff that happened next, before he ripped out of the parking lot and headed straight for the motel. It was so hard to keep still in the seat as I moved, trying to get some sort of release. Never had it been so strong and I felt the tears in my eyes as I reached my hand down and pressed it hard between my legs, closing my thighs on it. Misha’s hand was suddenly there, gripping at my jeans and I snapped my gaze in his direction. “Let me, please.”

I nodded, it was all I could do as his fingers slipped down, replacing mine and my thighs closed on his just as quickly. I let out a small noise as his fingers moved and I arched against the seat.

“Christ,” he groaned, trying to keep the car on the road, but soon enough we were pulling in front of a room and he had jerked it in park, and was out moving around to get me before I even had a chance to breathe. “Darius is out,” he said softly as he took my hand and lead me to the door, unlocking it quickly, “he smelled you on me as soon as I got in the car.”

“I’m still so confused,” I sighed, as he closed and locked the door behind me, and all I could do was lean on the wall. I didn’t want to be standing, not on these shaking legs, but I didn’t want to just let go either. “I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Misha moved, almost like he was afraid I would bolt, but still, he blocked me against the wall, his body, all that he could, pressed against me and I breathed in deeply, my hands came up to grasp his hips, looking for a way under his shirt and i felt my stomach clench when I found his hip bones.

Licking his parted lips, he leaned down, just a breath from mine, and he waited, even as I arched up against him, taking in my scent, breathing in everything about me as I did the same for him and suddenly his teeth clenched.

“I need you to give me permission,” his voice was soft, almost not there, but I heard it, loud and clear. “I need you to say you want this, that you want me, Dee, or I can’t… I don’t… this is new…”

“Misha,” just his name alone seemed to silence him, “please, I need you.”

Need, I had never needed someone so bad, but that was when he kissed me, and I knew there wasn’t anyone I would ever need again. He started out softly, just brushing by with hot lips, but his hand moved, slid down and slipped between, rubbing along the seam of my jeans as he created heat, and a sensation that made my eyes roll.

Before I knew it I was riding his hand, just moving as he smiled against me, his lips still creating that tension, that little bit of push and pull, teasing. God, if he didn’t do something soon. I let go of his hips and brought my hands up to grasp his hair, bring those teasing lips down hard against mine.

His surprised  _ hmmph _ turned into a possessive growl as his hands moved from my heat, curled into clawed fingers, not the actual clawed kind but as he raked them up my back it drew a hiss from me and oh how I loved it. One went up my back, landing in that same spot on the back of my neck as his other went lower and squeezed my ass, pulling me harshly to the hard ridge of his cock.

“Dammit!” he snapped and lifted me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist as I slowly slid along him. “Faster,” he groaned, and who was I not to agree, but the moment I started moving was the instance he decided that clothing was less than optional.

He used my legs as a way to keep me up, letting go with both hands as he grasped the end of my shirt and tried his hardest not to literally rip it off as he ripped it off, and those hands were suddenly on my waist, moving up my ribs as he spread his fingers wide, taking in as much of me as he could touch and his lips claimed mine once again, a growl vibrating lowly through his chest. 

Breathing in once was all I needed to do as his tongue dove talentedly between my lips, and we dueled just so I could take in the taste of him. He smiled as I hummed, my hand finally releasing his hair enough to find the bottom of his shirt. He breathed in quickly as my chilled fingers touched his hot skin, and I laughed, probably should have warned him about that. 

I was never the warmest of creatures, so the shock of someone being touched by just the smallest of my fingers seemed to send them jumping, but Misha moved into it, his body trying to find any point of contact, even the littlest part of me as his hips bucked. The feeling of his length, the force that he thrust against me was nearly my undoing as I felt myself grow even more turned-on.

“Fuck!” I mumbled against his lips, biting down on the soft flesh of his lower one and he laughed. 

“Not very lady-like.” He scolded as I shook my head, letting my open mouth caress his.

“I don’t care.” I snapped and let my fingers dig into the tense muscles just below his shoulder blades. His teeth snapped shut, along with his eyes and suddenly I was moving. His arm was under my ass, holding me up as his hand tangled in my hair once again and the soft feeling of the comforter below my bare back had me drawing in a deep breath, and arching up in shock.

“Do that again,” Misha sighed as he lowered his bare chest against mine, moving to situate himself into the spot where his belt meet mine. I felt his teeth nip at the skin just under my jaw and did just what he wanted, drew in a deep breath. “That’s fucking sexy.”

I closed my eyes, letting my hands memorize the feeling of his muscles on his back and arms as his mouth moved over the flesh on my neck, and shoulders, but it was when he started moving over my breasts that my eyes flew open. His fingers had managed to unhook my bra, and the damn thing went flying across the room, probably landing where my shirt was but I didn’t really care. His lips were magic on my skin, lips and tongue roaming over the swell of my breast just before he wrapped his fingers around my right one, cupping it in place as his tongue swirled around it, then he ran his teeth over the hard, sensitive nub.

“Holy… christ!” I growled out again, my hips pressing up for contact as I arched off the bed. Why the hell was I so sensitive, it was like an electric spark went through me. Suddenly I was begging for him to keep going as his teeth skimmed and lust seemed to rocket through me. His hands moved to argue with the button of my jeans in a suddenly rush to not have the damn material separating us and I agreed, pushing his shoulders up, taking that hot mouth from my skin. 

“Dee!” He warned, but I was way beyond caring, pushed him further away until he was kneeling before me and my and ran down the length of his chest, fingers pointed so that the sharp edges of my nails dragged along. My fingers wrapped around that belt and instantly it was off. The button and zipper weren’t much of a match for my fingers but it was while I ran my hands over his hip bones once again that I noticed he had stopped moving. 

His fists were clenched beside him, his head hung low as he watched the movements I made, tracing the glorious V that those well-defined bones made, right down towards that curly patch of hair below the edge of his boxers. His breath seemed to hitch as his stomach clenched and then he let out a shuddered breath before I heard the low tone.

He wasn’t going to move, he was willing himself not to, but that didn’t give me all the time in the world to play, neither of us had that, or wanted it and I licked my lips as I looked up into those darkened blue eyes. Misha stared with intent, as if he were just waiting for his time, a predator observing its prey or conquest but as I swallowed, I saw his eyes shift to the movement of my neck, the rise and fall of my chest.

“I can’t,” he whispered, those lips parting, his tongue darting out between his teeth before his fists flexed. “Please, do something, I’m begging you, Mega, touch me, please.”

The nickname was a new one, but it had something to it, a bit of a bite, almost like an order, no a command and I was happy to oblige, pushing those jeans down around the curve of his ass, taking the boxers with me. And when it freed him, when his cock sprung from behind that fabric, his head tilted back, eyes closed, as if it had been hurting him to be there. 

I left him like that, his jeans just resting under his cheeks and moved my fingers around front to wrap around the base of him, fisting him tightly as his hands suddenly came up to my shoulders and he sucked in a breath, his lips open as his head fell forward once again. 

I stroked his length, moving in small circles around the head as my thumb moved over the tip, teasing the slit as he shivered beneath my touch and slowly his hands moved from my shoulders, up my neck, and tangled in my hair as he tipped my head back and looked deep into my eyes. Lust-blow and almost glowing, he panted before he brought me to him, my motions on him still causing him to need that air but his kiss was passionate and full of what he wanted.

He moved, pushing me back on the bed, lowering me to the pillows as he braced himself above me, leaving enough space between us for me to continue my onslaught, that is, until I felt him start to harden in my hand, and suddenly, he ripped my hand away, gathering both within his large fingers and held them loosely above my head.

His lips came away, and he stared, pleadingly down into my eyes, “don’t move, Dee, please. I’ve never…”

“It’s okay, Alpha,” I whispered, wrapping my fingers around his, because I knew just what was going through his body, I could almost feel it, the primal lust that could really cause some pain if not handled the way he needed. I arched up, needing his kiss, wanting it but he held still, the grip on my wrist tightened just a bit. “I’m not above begging.”

“Apparently, with you, neither am I,” he whispered, and his voice was low, full of lust and deeply sexy. “No one has ever made me so insane, but, Dee, there’s something that happens when we…”

“All I ask is that you don’t claim me, whatever that means, Misha, just not… not yet, there is so much I need to figure out,” I replied, and all the while I could feel his free hand sliding my jeans lower. I just wanted to kick them off, to let him have me but he knew the stakes, knew just what would happen if I did that.

Slowly releasing his fingers, he trailed them down my arm, a feeling that sent chills down my spine and heat racing up to the suddenly exposed core that he was backing away from. I watched as he yanked the jeans down my knees and off, tossing them over somewhere in the room, but it was when he moved to lean over me again that he suddenly stopped, as if he had been punched in the gut.

“Oh, God,” he mumbled, drawing in a deep breath through his nose and I knew what was going on. Slowly, chancing it with all that was so new to this, I placed my hands on his shoulders, watching his head drop and he breathed in again and while I didn’t encourage him to move in either direction, the feel of his lips on my stomach had me taking in a sharp breath. “Fuck me, you are intoxicating!”

“Mmm, Misha!” I didn’t expect it to come out like that but feeling his cheeks, those stubbled cheeks gliding along my bare skin was almost too much. He was leaving his scent, the scent of his skin, of his mouth as many places as he could possibly touch, so when his tongue flicked out and his hot breath was against my folds, I cried out, reached down and grasped a handful of his hair. He slipped in, tasting me, delving deep and needy as his hands grasped my waist and his fingers dug in. “Oh, holy hell!”

One hand slipped away and slowly one finger slipped in, following that tongue before he moved back up, slipping in another one, long before his lips met mine and I could feel the sweet stretch of them. Just like his kisses, he was slow and methodical, as if he needed to draw out every little noise I was making and from the smile that crept up on the corners of his mouth, even as he deepened the kiss, I knew he was enjoying it.

I closed my eyes tightly, concentrated on the feeling of his fingers, curling deep to hit that sweet spot and suddenly I was shivering. I hadn’t been with anyone in a while, but the fact that my body was reacting to him so fast was making my head spin. I wanted to enjoy it, to let it build but my body had other plans as I was suddenly clenching my teeth, riding his fingers as the whole world sparked behind tightly closed lids.

The sound of  _ ohs _ and other little whimpers that escaped me only brought his body closer as his fingers slipped out and traveled up my body. For one so quick on holding back, he was very tender, as if he were really afraid, and slowly I opened my eyes, catching my breath as his hand rested on the bed beside me. 

Misha’s eyes were closed, drawing in the scent that surrounded us and he shook as he waited, his arms beginning to shake as he shifted forward just a little bit between my legs, the blunt tip of his cock pressing through the wet folds and my hands snapped down on his shoulders.

“What is it?” I whispered as he bit down on his bottom lip, but he shook his head, “Misha…”

“I’m trying to stay in control, I’ve never been with an omega, certainly not with one that belongs to me,” he replied as his hips slowly moved as the head of his cock stretched me gently. My legs wrapped around him, opening for him, letting the slickness that he created glide him in and I listened to that low groan as he suddenly held his breath, “I don’t want our first time to be rough, Dee, I need it to not be.”

“I’ll help you, I swear,” I sighed, as I relaxed enough to let the way he filled me spark the lust  and I moved back up to grasp his hair. I loved the feeling of it in my fingers, the way it seemed to get caught between them and I pulled him down, his lips resting against mine as his hips swayed. “Let me help you.”

“How?” His breath shuddered as he pushed in until I could feel him touch the way I curved and I closed my eyes, and hissed but that got nothing but an angry growl from him, “God dammit! I’ll stop.”

“NO!” I snapped, opening my eyes as I moved my hips down, drawing him out just a bit before sliding back up on him. “You will not!”

“Feisty Omega,” he grinned and when I did it again, he all but lost his breath. “How can you help, because this is going to make me pin you to the bed and fuck you until you can’t walk if you keep going.”

“Turn over,” I smiled and watched his eyes open swiftly as he looked down at me. With a devilish grin, he grabbed my hips and was suddenly under me. He pushed up with such force that the only thing that came out of me was a cry that was half a moan as well and his hands quickly settled on my hips. 

“Show me what you can do, Little One, give me what you need quickly before I can’t hold back.” he sighed, trying to keep the lust under control. I knew a little about what alphas went through when they were in this kind of mood, a general need that nothing but hard and swift could satisfy but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt me, or frighten me with his wants, and I took this as a sign of trust. 

I lifted off my heels, pulling up on him as I felt him glide within my walls. He was sin, just by looking down at that sexy, black hair, sticking up in all different ways, and the way his pink lips parted but his eyes, those blue cerulean eyes were full of possession and need and I needed them to surrender.

My slow ride suddenly turned wild as I closed my eyes and began to rock on him, no more bouncing, no more cowgirl, screw that, I needed just as much as he did and I knew how to get me there. Leaning down, I placed my belly against his, my hand moved around the underside of his throat and I felt the vibration as I moved his head gently to the side. His hands dug deep, trying to stay their motions but as I brought my lips to him, I started to slide, letting my clit rub against the coarse hairs just above the base of his cock. 

“Holy fuck!” he sighed, “there’s a new one.”

“Never had anyone this way?” I smiled as I upped the glide, going just a bit faster, but I found that I was bringing myself to the edge just a bit sooner than I wanted by just the sound of his voice. One of his hands was suddenly in my hair, holding it back from my face as I nipped along his collarbone.

“No, and I need to move,” he groaned out, his hips coming up to meet my rhythm, “I need it faster, just a little bit harder, God…” he bit down hard on his lips as his hand tightened, yanking my head up with a gentle tug and I looked at the way his pupils dilated. “I need you under me,” he sighed, “say yes, Dee, let me have you.”

I moaned and sat up, taking him in all the way, something that made me shake as I rode him for a moment more before nodding and suddenly I was on my back again. Misha hooked his arm under my knee, pulling it up as he pressed it to my chest, spreading me wide and his eyes locked on mine.

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck!” I growled back, trying to keep that edge going as I moved, but he wasn’t giving, there was no way to pull him in and I found myself begging, “yes, dammit, yes, just do it.”

“You are needy,” he smiled as he thrust in, the feeling of it made my eyes roll back and I reached out to find him, to put my hands on him anywhere I could. “Hard and fast? Is that what you need?”

“I need you, I don’t care how you do it, Mish!” I sighed, feeling him draw out, “just fucking do it.”

“Mega,” he moaned and started to move. 

His rhythm was brutal, but something I found absolutely amazing as he gave as good as he took which meant a slow pull out and a hard push, but it made my toes curl and my nose numb and I needed it just as much as he did. 

The leg that he didn’t hold came up, wrapped around his chest, giving him motive to go deeper and suddenly I had my arms wrapped around his chest, his mouth beside my ear as those sinful noises that he himself was making sent me over the edge one more time. I tightened around him, felt everything that he was inside thicken and he nipped at my earlobe. 

“I’m going to come,” he whispered, his hand moving down to slide between us and though I wasn’t sure what he was doing, I felt his fingers every time he buried himself deep, I wanted to know the reason behind it, but that little bit of distance made it so he was hitting just the right spot and I nearly screamed out as he passed over that sweet bundle just the right amount of times. His lips found my breast, his teeth latched onto my nipple and just as he came growling against my skin, thrust in one last time before he froze, I was sent plummeting over the edge with a cry. “Oh,” he whispered as his hips moved with gentle sways and his forehead pressed down on my chest, but that hand never moved from between us. “Christ, that was amazing.”

“Hmm,” I whispered, letting my head fall back as I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over his back and up through his hair, but I realized that he hadn’t moved, he just seemed to stay there, taking in the scent of my body, the feel of it. “Misha?”

“Hmm?” he echoed back as he turned his head and let his cheek brush my skin. 

“Are you okay?” I laughed and felt him nod, slowly releasing his own softening cock before he placed his hand beside me and slowly slipped out. He stretched beside me, grabbing my waist as he pulled me along with him so that we both lay on our side, looking at each other.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt better,” he whispered, brushing my hair back around my ears. “I should be asking you, that was…”

“Amazing,” I stopped him and let my eyes droop shut, “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten that high from sex.”

“High?” he laughed.

“I,” okay, how do you explain this to a person, “I’ve never felt like I just want to lay here afterwards, usually I want to run.”

“Do you?” He asked softly, like he wasn’t sure what to do next. “Want to run?”

“I don’t ever want to leave,” I stated or mumbled, but by then it was barely as whisper, because the heavy feeling of satisfaction was taking over. I moved against him, pressing as much of my body as I could to the warmth of his and I heard him sigh in contentment, just before I closed my eyes and let the darkness of sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your past starts to catch up with you but you don't know how to stop it, or what to do to make it any better?

**Chapter 3**

I could smell him as I buried my nose into the pillow under me, but that was about the same time that I heard the door close ever so quietly. My eyes flashed open and I looked around the warm but empty room. The blankets were pulled up gently, tucked under my arm but the body that I had fallen asleep beside was gone, and I closed my eyes in shame.

“God dammit!” I snapped and slammed my hand down. I had been fooled once again. There was a reason I was doing this whole single parent things, but I had never had the wool pulled over my eyes that fast. Pissed at myself, I slowly sat up, pulled the covers around me and looked at the room. 

Wait a minute. There were still suitcases here, my clothes, and Misha’s discarded ones were now in a pile on the empty side of the bed. I reached over, grabbed the tee-shirt that he had been wearing when we met that morning and slowly brought it to my noise. Instantly I was assaulted with memories, smells, feelings, even his touch and I let the moan escape my lips.

I stood, slipping the shirt over my head and laughed as it felt to my knees when I stood, paused and let the feelings that flowed through my body stop me for a moment. I was sore, in places that I didn’t think I had ever been sore before, but it was… oh, my God, it was amazing. 

With a deep breath, I slipped my panties on, ones that had been wrapped up in the discarded jeans, and went to head towards the bathroom but that was when I caught the small slip of paper on the table by the door. Curiousness had me moving and before I knew it, that small slip of paper wasn’t only in my hand, but I was holding it to my nose.

It smelled like Misha, and I shook my head. Okay, I should not be smelling paper, but the scent of him seemed to just drive me wild and there was no real way to describe it, just warmth and need and everything… home. I smiled at the swirls that made up his handwriting and my heart thumped as I finally figured out he hadn’t just left.

I went to pick up your car, since it’s just down the road, I figured I would walk, that would give you some time to sleep and me enough time to settle this need. I’ll be back with food too. Misha.

Well, I guess that settled that. I set the paper down and moved about the room, there was one thing on my mind at the moment, figuring out this crazy shit. 

Grabbing my cell phone, I sat on the edge of the bed and dialed my mother. That’s right, I’d just had the best sex of my life and I was calling my mom. 

“Dee, are you okay? You never call during the day?” Ah, yes, my mom, who seemed to keep such a tight leash on me that she knew my schedule.

“Mom,” I stated dryly, “how could you not tell me I was an omega?”

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, the shock in her voice, “what?”

“I need to know what you know about alphas and omegas,” my voice was stern but I found myself catching my breath, “please.”

“But you’re not…” she was trying to come up with something, “you’re not supposed to know. How?”

“I met him, Mom,” I whispered softly, “I met my alpha, now please, tell me something about what the hell all of this means. Why did I not know this before?”

“You weren’t supposed to know because it wasn’t supposed to happen,” she sighed and I could almost envision her leaning on the table, rubbing her forehead with her hand. “Our family wiped that part of our heritage long ago.”

“Well apparently not, because all I can do is smell him now, so what the actual fuck, MOM!” I growled. “Tell me something, like why now?”

“In our line everything only comes out when you meet the one you are meant to mate with, Dee, I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you because you weren’t supposed to be an omega, you were just supposed to be normal, like your brother and sister.” She whispered. “How did you meet him?”

“In the coffee aisle.” I said softly. “What happens next?”

“Did he claim you?”

“What?” I snapped, “no, it was just sex.”

“Knot you?” She questioned again.

“I don’t even know what that means!” I was exasperated, done, could no one just give me a straight answer.

“We should meet up, where are you? Is he there with you?” She sounded worried, angry… something.

“No, Mom, I’m not meeting you.” I sighed. “Listen, when I get home, I’ll call you, right now, I’m just going to see what he says.”

“Did you tell him?”

“What that I have absolutely no clue as to what is going on? Hell yeah I did.”

“And?”

“And apparently neither does he,” I sighed, “he said he had it removed, that part of him, not that I get what it means but he’s married.”

“Most of them are,” she sounded disappointed… again. “To an omega?”

“Beta is what he said,” I shrugged and slumped down on the bed, “I’m just going to go take a shower and wait for lunch.” I didn’t bother to wait for her to answer. “Goodbye, Mom.”

And with that, I hung up the phone. Rolling my eyes, I fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, let out a huff and suddenly got up to move to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt as I did. 

When the spray came on, the steam filled the room and with it came the unmistakable scent once again. I looked down, kind of shocked, like a teenager with her first crush and realized that I was wet again, ready for round too. 

I peeled off the wet panties and left them discarded on the floor as I stepped into the hot stream, but hopped back out again to grab a facecloth before getting completely soaked. The body wash that was set on the edge was Misha’s, I only had to open it to know, but when I rubbed the coarse cloth across my skin with his scent, I could feel the scratching as it went.

Apparently, this was going to be harder than I thought. I placed my hand on the wall, closed my eyes and let my head fall into the soothing water. As it cascaded over me, my mind danced through the things that I had locked away in my head. I knew everything I could about wolves but it didn’t help me now because like Misha said, genetically we weren’t, so what made it so hard to stay away from him, why did I feel this draw to him? 

He must have been a little rougher than I thought, as my stomach started to cramp. I gently placed a hand on it, below my navel and rubbed at the feeling, not that I had any regrets about what he had done. The cramps eased for a moment and I was able to breath again, with only some mild left over irritating feeling that I caressed as I finished washing. 

Suddenly, the very feeling of the water on my skin was like needles and I swear it went from the comfortable warmth to extremely hot back to ice cold in the matter of moments, something that seemed to set my skin on fire. Hot but shivering, I shut it off and grabbed a towel. 

Drying off the best I could, I went to bend over and wrap my hair with the white cloth but that was when the pain hit. The cramps were sharp and spread through my lower abdomen like fire. I found myself gasping for breath as I squatted down on the floor. In the same instance, the air in the room turned to fire and I began to sweat. 

I knew these feelings, but never quite so hard, just an upset stomach, or so I thought. Just nerves kicking in, or so I gathered, but when they didn’t subside completely, just died down to an ache, momentarily, I didn’t think so anymore. 

I managed to make it out to the main room, clenching at my stomach as the nauseous feeling cascaded over me, even made it as far as the air conditioner but there was no way that even full blast it was going to help. The ice bucket was close and full of half-melted cubes. I grabbed the bag and twisted it around, keeping all of the water inside as I ran if over my naked body, placing it anywhere that the cramps seemed to flare up, but there was nothing to stop them. I growled loudly, then moaned as the pain shot through me again. 

That was when the sound of the keys hitting the door made me look up. I stood, braced against the bed as Misha walked in, scratched that, he tore into the room just as my legs gave out and I squatted beside the bed again.

“Dee?” He whispered, concern clearly in his voice, but the closer he got the more I could hear the growl in his voice. “Ah, shit! No, no, not now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

“Misha,” I whispered, just as another flash of pain went through, “I think we broke something.”

“That’s,” he stopped, trying to catch his own breath, “that’s not what this is, sweetheart.”

“Ugh, well if you got something to make it stop,” I growled, “by all means, fork it over.”

“You really don’t know what’s going on, do you?” He said softly, and I looked up at him from under wet hair to shake my head. “FUCK!” I watched him run a hand through his hair, like a well-flustered man should and suddenly a wave of pain hit me so hard that I let go of the bed and fell into him.  The moment our skin touched in anyway, the pain turned to a primal ache and looked down as I seemed to gush. I thought my period had started, but what ran down my leg wasn’t blood. “Ah, hell!”

“Misha, what the fuck!” I groaned, but this one was more of a want than an angry tone. 

“It’s your heat,” he whispered, his lips finding the top of my tangled hair. “I didn’t think this would start it.”

“Ugh, well, make it stop.” I snapped and grabbed the discarded bag of cold water to put on my stomach but I found that it seemed to work better between my wet legs. “Why does it hurt so damn much?”

“Think of your first period and your first ovulation at the same time,” he whispered and shrugged. “I’m not a girl or an omega, I don’t know why this happens.”

“Well, it’s crappy and why the hell would anyone want sex during a heat if it hurts so fucking much?” I wasn’t even in the mood to watch my tone anymore, I hurt and I was going to express it, but Misha laughed.

“Probably because that’s what makes it go away,” he snickered and I looked up at him just as fast as he said it.

“You’re joking right?” I moaned and put my head back against him as he shook his head. “Screw this, I’m done.”

“You can’t be done,” he said softly, as if I had just slapped him, “I just found you.”

“That’s not what I meant,” I sighed. His fingers ran over my back, sending tingles over my skin as I felt another wave of the nauseating heat hit again. “Move me, I need to lay down.”

Misha picked me up, there was no need for me to even move, he just scooped me up in his arms and moved me to the bed, where he rested my head on the pillows, but I wouldn’t let him, move, I took hold of his shirt instead. 

“Do it,” I pleaded.

“Do what?” he whispered but his body knew as he settled between my sex slicked legs. His eyes caught mine, and I watched him swallow hard. “No,” he snapped, “no, not like this.” I closed my eyes, whined and pulled my knees up towards my chest, which only had him settled more firmly against me. “You don’t understand, Dee, it’s not just sex, it’s what comes with it.”

“Claiming?” I whispered, shaking my head, “I’ll soldier through it then, thanks.”

“No,” he said softly, letting his forehead rest against my temple, warm breath in my ear. “Knotting.”

“Ugh, what is that?” I sighed, still unsure of what any of this meant. 

“When I come,” he breathed, and oh, my was it the sexiest thing in the world, “when I come inside you, if I don’t stop it, the base of my cock will grow, it will lock us together.”

I smiled, laughed at the silliness of it and turned my head almost grazing his lips. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It’s not, it’s natural, but…”

“Never done that before have you?” I questioned as the smile faded from my face.

“No,” he said almost in a non-existent voice, “betas can’t take it, their bodies aren’t meant for it.”

“So…” I started to say, but the pain doubled me over as I rolled the best I could onto my side. “AGH! Fuck, it’s getting worse!”

That was when I felt them, his fingers slide down between me, slowly separating everything before he pushed them in, and instantly my body craved them. The feelings those two digits pulled were enough to have me clenching my teeth as he pumped in hard and fast, drawing a very loud curse from me as a fresh coating of slick ran out of me. 

“It only helps for a little while,” he whispered against the side of my head, even as my hands grasped his hair so hard, I thought I felt strains between my fingers as I let him go. For a moment I was able to breath once I caught my breath that is, but he didn’t move, didn’t coax another violent orgasm out of me but didn’t remove his fingers either. “Dee, you shouldn’t make this decision now, not like this.”

“Why can’t they?” I whispered, my eyes closed at the momentary reprieve of the pain.

“Why? Who?” His fingers twitched in me and I sighed, sliding down on them but it was the ones in my hair that made me relax and I tilted my head back against the feeling of them caressing my scalp. “You mean Vicki?” All I could do was nod as I rested through the pain, “Oh,” he said suddenly, “betas aren’t meant to be the ones to have… like I said, she’s my right hand, but she’s like any other woman. I love her, she’s had my children but a beta’s body isn’t meant to take a knot without creating some damage. Omegas are more… stretchy.”

“Misha,” I whispered, smiling, “you suck at explaining this stuff.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never really had to before,” he sighed, adjusting himself so he was more comfortable, “I’ve never met one of us that didn’t know anything about our makeup, I mean biologically. Why didn’t your parents tell you about this?”

“Apparently, our line wasn’t supposed to have omegas, or any others for that matter.” I sucked in a deep breath as the pain hit without warning, as if it were slicing through me and I quickly doubled over. Misha moved as I looked down at both of my hands, they way they lay flat against my stomach, expecting to see blood from some gash but there wasn’t any. “Oh, my God!!! Make it stop.”

Misha placed his lips against my cheek as his fingers started to move again, this time he added a third, stretching me as he did his best to catch that sweet spot and I turned onto my back, grabbed onto him with both hands and clenched his fist as I beared down on those talented digits but it wasn’t doing anything besides driving me higher and as I came again, I placed my forehead against his shoulder, then moved as my lips closed over his neck. 

The sound was like a combination of a cry of pain and a moan of ecstasy but it wasn’t subsiding, the cramps seemed to strengthen as he moved, trying is hardest to help me get some relief, but when it dulled, this time not going away, I was able to lay back on the bed, still panting through it. 

His eyes were full of worry, watching mine as I felt my lips tremble, and suddenly he pulled away, yanked the cell phone from his pocket and hit the send button. My ears were ultra sensitive even as they rung in the silence of the room, and I could hear the woman’s voice on the other end.

“Misha?” her voice asked and I let out a low growl at the sound of it, getting a laugh from her in return, “how’s your little omega.”

“Vicki, I have a problem, we… we have a problem.” He fumbled and placed a hand on his hip. “It triggered her heat.”

“What?” She was surprised? Why the hell was she surprised? “Misha, you have to do something, quickly.”

“I’m trying to, Vick, I really am but we’ve only been with a couple others and there have never been knots involved.” He growled even as he turned and looked at me, his eyes going over my sweat soaked body, down to the way my feet moved on the bed. “She’s in pain, not like any heat I’ve ever seen, Vick, she’s in agony.”

“Knot her, Misha,” Vicki snapped, “you have too before it gets to be too much and you have to take her to the ER.”

“The ER?” I growled, “I’m not going to a doctor like this.” I protested, “why would I need a… ugh!” Suddenly the pain hit like a tidal wave and I curled over fully, “fuck, it feels like my insides are being ripped apart.”

“Misha, I’m telling you to do it and do it now!” His wife ordered, but as he stared at me, as I tried to stare back through the tears, I could hear the fear in her voice, “please, Alpha, do this, I can hear it in her voice, she needs you.”

“I love you,” he said softly and hung up the phone, dropping it on the floor as he reached for his shirt.

I gripped my stomach but never took my eyes off him, and even through the pain I could feel the lust climbing, the gush of slick made it hard to get the friction I needed as I rubbed my thighs together. I stared hard at him as his jeans came next, slowly sliding from his body, but even that was ready as his cock jutted outwards, thick and dripping.

Misha climbed next to me, moved to turn me onto my back but I had to protest. 

“Wait, stop,” I whispered as his lips touched my cheek, “I can’t move, just… Misha!!!” 

I grasped his hip, digging my fingers in and I pushed him behind me as I lay on my side. He got the point as he moved to lay curled up around my back, pressing his chest to my very hot skin and I let out a sound that would have almost been a purr if I thought of myself as a cat. 

“Can I move your leg?” He questioned as his lips moved along my skin, taking my mind off some of the pain, that was still waning.

“You could chop it off right now and I don’t think I would feel it, Mish, so move it or tie it behind my back, I don’t care,” I mumbled and felt him laugh, his breath huffing against me as his hand ran the length of my body until he slipped between my thighs and pulled my left leg over his. I could feel him against me, the hard length sliding back and forth over that swollen bundle of nerves. “Dammit, Misha, stop teasing.”

“I’m not,” he sighed, “I’m waiting.”

“Please, don’t wait, I need you now.” I cried, literally felt like I was crying as a tear slipped from my eyes and his hand came up to cup my cheek, turning my face to meet his lips as he towered over me. The soft press of his kiss was met with a sob but he still seemed to drink it in. “What are you waiting for?”

“Just… shh,” he cooed at me, hoping to calm me down, but as his lips closed over mine once more the sharp edge of a knife felt like it was jabbed into my stomach. With that feeling, was another that was so much stronger as he thrust in quickly. I took in a sharp breath, feeling him fill me with that one movement, and the rush of warmth that came from my body, that washed over him only managed to get a possessive growl from the alpha, as he pulled out and thrust forward, my body rocked with electric shocks as I cried out. “I want to knot you, Dee, I need to, and you have to say yes, just like everything else.”

“Yes,” I mumbled as he thrust in again, just as the knife’s edge pain tore through me again, “oh, God, yes.”

I gripped the hand that cupped me, as his fingers moved towards my neck, and I held on as he began to plunge deeper, hitting my core each time, letting out such a primal noise that it just seemed to make my insides melt, and the pain became pleasure, and the pleasure became ecstacy. 

I found my legs were finally working as I braced myself on the bed. Misha’s arm came around and captured my waist, bringing me to my hands and knees as he leaned his body over mine, still moving at a fever-pitch but I could feel him start to swell, not only in girth, but as he pressed in and that was when I knew something was different.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he slid out as far as he could and drove in hard. 

I felt myself stretch just a little more, not a lot more and I closed my eyes tight as I felt a pop and he was suddenly stuck there. It burned, it ached and oh hell, it was the best feeling ever, even as he continued to pump away, bringing his own end. That feeling of him catching, the way it seemed to connect to every nerve just inside my opening that I never knew I had, sent me careening over the edge and I let my head fall forward, as his seed spilled from him.

“Christ!” I sighed as he slowed, leaning his body over mine, his cheek against my back, as he tried to catch his own breath. 

I felt him move, like a laugh, but there was no sound, not even when he wrapped his arms around me and brought me back to my side, a sensation that almost sent me shooting off over the edge again, but the weird full feeling of him tucked inside me sent shivers down my spine. 

He snuggled up to me, as I blinked away the sleep, and I felt the smile on his lips as he kissed across my shoulders. My fingers curled into his, but I couldn’t help but wonder what the hell just happened. Little aches remained but the searing pain was gone and I was able to take a few breaths before he shifted, which caused me to moan as his knot twisted inside me.

“One of these days, you’re going to have to tell me exactly how this works,” I whispered and heard him  _ hmmph _ .

“When I meet your mother, I’m going to kick her ass for not telling you about this sooner,” he growled, nestled in closer and let his teeth go over my skin, “but for now, Angel, sleep.”

“Promise me that you’ll be here when I wake up,” I sighed and felt him suddenly press his hips closer, which drove him deeper inside and sent a bolt of want through me. 

“Only if I can do this to you again when we do, if it’s not down already.” He laughed.

“Wait,” I panicked, “how long exactly does this last for?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never knotted anyone before,” his lips brushed my ear, “but if I could stay inside you forever, I would.”

“Says you!” I smirked, “What if I have to pee?”

Misha laughed, grabbed the dry blanket from the bed the best he could and covered us both in his as he wrapped his arms around me again, snuggling me in warmth.

“Sleep, Mega, trust me, everything will be fine.” He breathed out slowly, and just the way his heart was beating against my back had me relaxed in no time.

I don’t even remember falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up, it was easier to move, Misha and I weren’t attached at the hip, literally anymore and as much as I smiled because I could move freely, I missed the feeling of him inside. With a deep breath, taking him all in, I turned over and curled up against him more as his arms seem to automatically reach out for me.

He pressed his lips against my hair as his arms wrapped protectively around me and his leg seem to hook me in. I glanced down between us and heard him snort a giggle. He was hard and pressing and as much as I needed to, wanted to, I moaned.

“You’re sore, aren’t you?” He whispered, his sleepy voice was intoxicating and I moved, running my hands up his chest to find my way around his neck, pressing my breast against him. “I never thought I would say no to a woman who was so ready, but, you really need to eat and maybe a relaxing bath would help with the muscles.”

“Mmm, a bath sounds heavenly,” I sighed and cuddled more into him, because as much as it sounded great, I didn’t want to move. Misha’s fingers ran over me, down my arm, up my spine until they rested on that one spot on the back of my neck, the same spot he was using to sooth me before, and it was working, I seemed to melt in his hand.

With a breath out, he rolled me, letting his weight take over as he stared into my eyes, his own going dark as the blue slowly faded, and curiosity filled them.. “Who are you?”

“Who do you want me to be?” I giggled as rested my hands on his hips, let my legs cross over his and his tongue ran over his lips. 

“Mine,” it was just a whisper but it sent fire through me, and a low moan, one that sent him scrambling off the bed.

Standing there, at full attention, with one hand on his hips and the other in his hair, his eyes took me in, roamed over every inch of me and then he quickly turned and moved into the bathroom. I heard the water come on, heard the sound of the drain lock and then he was humming to himself, feeling the water through his hands. 

Moving my body, not that I really wanted too, I grabbed his shirt and slipped it over my head before standing in the doorway. I was amazing to watch him, the way his muscles moved, the gentle way his arm drew strange symbols in the water, and I could have watching him all day but I was curious when he took a small glass bottle from behind him, popped the cork and dumped the contents in the quickly filling bath. 

The instant the smell hit me, my eyes were rolling, it was exquisite, not that I knew what the hell it was but it hit every sense that I had and slowly I moved towards the tub. Misha turned at the sight of me and smiled, God he had a devilish grin, licked his tongue across his teeth and stretched out a hand.

“What is that?” I asked as he stood, his fingers gasping the end of the shirt and he made sure the distance between us was pretty well null before he tossed the shirt down and ran his hands down my back. 

“Well, it’s a combination of different herbs and powders. My Grandmother was an alpha, a pretty powerful one and she made sure she took care of her omega. Gramps was pretty solid but everything on him hurt in the winter, this,” he gave the bath a sideways glance, “this is what she would give him to bath in, it helped alleviate sore everything. Including omegas who have been knotted for the first time.”

“I am never going to get used to that terminology,” I laughed as he finally met my fingers and helped me into the tub. The water was amazing, and exactly the right temperature but as I slipped down into the warmth, I wanted to just pull him in, but he shook his head.

“It’s just for you, babe,” he said softly as he pushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. 

Misha kissed my forehead quickly, stepped out of the room and came back in less than a blink with a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. I could smell the coffee machine in the room brewing and it made me wonder if I had blanked out for a second. He sucked on his bottom lip as he found a good place on the floor, not too far away from the tub, but not close enough in my opinion. He was keeping himself under control, and probably failing since he was ringing his fingers together.

“We should probably talk,” he whispered, like it was something he dreaded. “You kinda got thrown into this world and I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“Misha,” I smiled and reached out my hand for him to take. He did so slowly, as if one touch was going to have him pulling me out of the tub so he could take me right on the floor, but he seemed to relax when he was able to stroke the inside of my wrist with his finger. “I would never regret anything that’s happened with us today, or last night or yesterday when you knocked me over in the grocery store, I think that was the best thing that’s ever happened, besides my kids.”

“You have kids?” He grinned and I watched him scoot forward as I leaned on the tub. “Tell me about them.”

“Jayden and Jessa, the matching names were their father’s idea. Irish twins no less, and both in high school, Jay is a freshman and Jessa is a sophomore.” I smiled with pride but I can see the questions brewing in his eyes. “They see their dad about three days out of the week, he’s only the next two towns over.”

“Not an…?” 

“Alpha?” I smiled, “apparently not, or at least not that I know of, just a stupid man who did some stupid stuff.” the smile faded from my face as I cleared my throat and slipped out of his reach, wrapping my arms around my legs, but I heard his sharp intake of breath and my eyes went quickly back to him, fearing something bad had happened. “What?”

“You have wings,” he whispered, moving closer to the tub and I felt his fingers move over the black ink across my shoulder blades, “broken wings.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of how I feel,” I gave myself a little snort before my eyes went to his, “felt. Now, I don’t feel so broken. Is that, is that weird?”

“Broken or lost?” he asked as he continued to trace over the tattered and broken feathers that spanned my back. 

“Lost,” I closed my eyes as I placed my cheek on my knee, “I don’t feel so lost when I’m with you,” I took a deep breath and let it out as his hands moved, grabbing a soft cloth. He began to run it over my back, spreading the uniquely scented water over me and I could feel everything in my body tingle. “You and Vicki have been together for twenty years, how is it that you’ve never had to deal with an omega heat?”

“Simple,” Misha grinned, “I’ve never had an omega.”

“Wait, from what I know about you…” he smiled as I turned to look at him and he just gave me that grin, the devilish one that seemed to grace his lips all the time, like he was forever trapped in perverted thoughts. 

“Omegas are rare,” he shrugged, “more so on the west coast, not sure why, but that’s how it seems to go. Jared and Jensen…”

“Wait, are you telling me that they’re…”

“Alphas, yeah, like me,” he shrugged but the look in his eyes told me he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, or he was a bit possessive. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, thinking I might jump off you and onto them,” I shook my head, “ain’t going to happen, besides, I’ve never met another alpha, so what does that tell you? My mother said… well forget what she said, I have my own theories.”

“Like what?” he laughed, and it was contagious and hot and,  _ fuck _ , his laugh shouldn’t be so hot and I felt myself clench, the heat between my legs started to grow and suddenly he shifted back, like he could smell it. “Oh, babe, what have I done to you?”

“Made me hornier than a damn teenager,” I smiled, but it faded with the concern I saw in his eyes. I turned in the tub as he put space between us. “Misha, if what I was told is true, YOU didn’t do anything to me, this was meant to be, you were meant to find me and thank God you did.”

“You won’t be saying that after I leave,” he mumbled. Misha, mumbling, quiet, his eyes cast towards the floor. No, this wasn’t right? He wasn’t ever this shy, not with me, not alone but definitely around a lot of people. I rested my arms on the corner of the tub and watched him for a moment, knowing that he would come around when he figured out what he wanted to say. “The need to be close to your alpha, for me to be close to  _ my _ omega, it can be painful if it’s not… if it’s not met.”

“So when you leave…” I whispered.

“The heat might come back, depression might kick your ass. The need to run and find me, for me to find you, it might be too much.” he sighed and slipped closer to the tub, reaching out his fingers to brush my hair away from my face. “You’ll grow to hate me.”

“You really think that’s true?” I sighed and closed my eyes as he leaned forward, his lips brushed mine, finally making contact as I leaned into it, but it was chaste and he left me there wanting more. 

“I know it is,” he whispered, getting up suddenly as he moved to stand in the doorway, “coffee’s done, I’m going to get the table ready.” His voice was quiet, sad and all I wanted to do was protect him. He glanced back at me and bit his lower lip, something that shouldn’t be so damn cute, as the heat bloomed in me again. “Sit in there a bit, Dee, and when you’re ready, breakfast will be too.”

I watched him leave, shook my head and moved away from the side of the tub, curling my legs up against my chest.

Fuck! Who would have thought this would be so hard. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It smelled really good, whatever it was, and it drew me from the bath. 

I wrapped myself with that itchy towel before making my way out to the room once more and stopped to watch as Misha stood, his back to me, arms crossed as he held a cup of coffee, feet spread, breathing even as he watched out the window.

I wanted him, oh how badly I wanted him, and I dropped the towel right there before I moved up behind him. Screw being sore, or what the hell came next. If he thinks I’m going to hate him, I’ll be damned if I don’t prove him wrong. 

I placed my hands on his back, just below his shoulders and felt him tighten before he relaxed, like he had forgotten I was there, but as he let his muscles relax, I felt his chest expand, heard him breath in deeply and suddenly, he was growling, and I was wet, again. Christ, what the hell was he doing to me, but that was when I noticed the change in his scent, if you wanted to call it that. 

There was just a shift in it, something more primal, like the need between us had caused the little shift and all I knew is that I needed him against me. I pressed my face against the shirt that stretched across his back and breathed in deep, taking it into my nose as I licked my lips, running my hands down the curve of his sides, and around to the feel of his hip bones. 

The coffee cup came down with a clank on the table and his fingers suddenly caught mine.

“Stop,” he whispered, but he swallowed hard and I could hear the pace of his breathing pick up, “please.”

“You don’t want me to touch you?” I questioned, it was a dumb question because the fingers that held mine, didn’t really stop me from roaming, especially when I slowly ran them over the waistband of his shorts.

“You have it wrong,” he panted, “I want you too, more than I should.”

“Then let me.”

“Mega!” he growled,  _ growled _ and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, making me moan, which instantly had his fingers tighten, before he turned quickly, hands releasing me, but he stopped dead, staring down at my naked body. “Holy fuck.”

I stepped back, looking over him from head to toe before I came back to his blue eyes and reached a hand out to the tented cotton that covered his cock. There was a deep rumble in his chest as soon as I wrapped my hand around his girth, squeezing while I let my fingers run up his length.

His eyes were dark, showing only a little of the blue as he looked down at me. His teeth clenched as he stepped forward, moving me back toward the bed, but I had other ideas and moved, ducking behind him, which only got him to stop before I gave him a little shove.

Misha glanced back at me, his eyes full of curiosity as I tilted my head just a bit, a tiny bit of an order and he moved, eyes narrowed before he stopped just at the edge of the bed and turned towards me, but he didn’t realize how close I was, because as soon as he was facing me, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed.

“Dee,” he seemed breathless as I stepped between his legs, “this could be dangerous, you don’t know if your heat will come back, or what… I don’t know if I can control myself.”

“I’m not asking you too, just…” I placed both hands on his shoulders, licked my lips and lowered them towards him, a breath away from his mouth, “just let me do this, Misha.”

“ I can’t,” he stared as I slid my hand down between us, slowly moving it so that I could get to his skin and wrap my hand around that jutting cock, he placed his cheek against mine and growled in my ear, “I can’t promise anything, but, God, please, just do it.”

I smiled at him, used my free hand to move his mouth back to mine and kissed him, slipped my tongue between his lips and did every dirty little move I could to him, as the grip I had on his dick stroked upwards, pulling a long groan from him.

He moved quickly, shifting so that his shorts came off easily before he pulled me tighter onto his lap, but I continued with the onslaught of kisses until his hand came up and tangled in my hair. The wild sounds that came from him as I flicked my finger over the tip of his head told me I had him just where I wanted and quickly I slipped from his lap, leaving him with kiss-swollen lips and eyes that were tightly closed as I quickly took him into my mouth.

“Agh! Fuck!” he whispered and his hand clenched, still tangled in the length of my hair as his hips bucked up, not far enough to choke me but to push himself in deeper. 

He tasted like honey, if that was even possible and the musky smell of him had my thighs wetter than they had ever been as I hummed. I licked over him, took him in again and pulled with as much suction as I could before he was huffing out breaths, clenching his teeth and the comforter in order to keep from hurting me but I could feel him swelling, more so when I cupped his balls and gently rolled them between my fingers.

I felt the knot at the base of him start to swell, the girth of him tighten, if that was even more possible but his teeth snapped and he tugged back on my hair.

“Dee!” His voice was deep and commanding and it sent a chill through me as I shifted my eyes up to meet those Alpha blue ones, ones that seemed to glow silver. “You need…” he huffed and closed his eyes tight as I smiled and licked my tongue up the underside of him. I shifted faster than he thought I was going to, straddling his lap quickly as I brought the head of his slick cock quickly between my folds. “Son of a…”

He didn’t say the rest of the word, he couldn’t since my mouth was crashing down on his as I pushed down hard on him, taking him in as fast as I could. It burned as it stretched me, but i didn’t care, this was what I needed, him inside me again. He let out sounds that I didn’t know a man could make, but they were low and deep and vibrated through him as he let me go and braced himself with his arms behind him.

I rode him, quickly, tipping the scales as an orgasm swept through me just as I brought my lips to those pink, puckered nipples and licked my tongue across them. 

“Fuck me!” he snapped, not an order just an exclamation and suddenly his hips bucked up to meet me and all I wanted was to echo his sentiments. I felt him swell again and my body wanted what only his could do. I wanted that knot, I wanted him buried so far inside me there was no way to get him out until it allowed. “Dee, Dee, no, wait!”

There was no waiting. I felt him stretch me, the exquisite feeling of him beginning to move and suddenly he popped through, filling me, locking me to him with just a little room to move. ENOUGH room to still coat him with want and I came moaning. He shifted, wrapped his arms around me and turned me. My world spinning as he hovered above me, short, powerful thrust brought every nerve in my body to the edge and suddenly he still, his lips open, his eyes locked on mine and he suddenly clenched his teeth, filling me with his warmth before he pumped his hips slightly, and lowered his head to rest his sweat soaked forehead against my chest.

“You’re going to kill me,” he whispered softly, “seriously, I should call my wife and have her plan my funeral.”

“As long as you go buried in me, I think I might be okay with that.” I smiled and watched as he turned his head up and gave me a wide grin.

“That was not nice,” he laughed, slipped a hand under my back and his eyes gave me the silent order to wrap around him, which I did before he scooted me up the bed. “You realize that I’m not a light man.”

“Hmm, maybe she can plan a double funeral, because being suffocated by your body on mine, sounds devine.” I whispered as he settled between my legs, his cock locked tight in me as my eyes blinked away the sleep that his orgasm seemed to bring, but he wasn’t done yet. 

He rocked his hips, moving what little he could and I felt him, ALL of him, touching every nerve inside me. It was slow and sensual, as light as his kisses that he began to plant on my lips and i wrapped my arms around his shoulders, trying to keep my soft responses to him just that, soft, but when his lips came across my neck and I turned my head, leaning it back as far as I could to expose it, he suddenly stopped.

“You can’t do that,” he whispered, hit tongue flicking out at the way my skin lay, open and waiting for me. “Dee, I could claim you, make you mine, just by a bite, just by one simple move, what are you doing?”

“Trusting you,” I whispered as I moved on him, sliding him in deeper, “you think I’m going to hate you when we need to leave each other, I’m telling you, I’m not because I trust you.”

His action was swift, his lips came down, his teeth brushed my skin just as he thrust in deep, pulling my legs up as he switched positions. He was trying to make a point but it only made me drop my head back more, open for him more, and he started to suckle my skin, pull it into his mouth as his hips moved, his pace quickened and suddenly we were both tipping over the edge again, his knot swelling before he released me and moaned in my ear while he came.

“God damn,” he whispered as he caught his breath, “I think I love you.” 

Knowing he didn’t mean it in the actual sense of the word, I smiled, wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer as sleep this time wouldn’t take no for an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We were both dressed, which was surprising considering we wanted to tear each other apart again, but it was late and the  _ twins _ would be home soon. I slipped back on my overshirt, because, let’s face it, it was freaking cold outside, as I looked at Misha out of the corner of my eyes.

Damn, this was harder than it looked, but he looked as miserable as I felt. Darius was on his way back, having given us as much time as he could before things started to get a little funny. With a deep breath, Misha stood and walked over to me as I reached out and grabbed my coat.

“Why is this so hard?” I snapped and let my hand rest on the chair. He gave me a little grin before he reached out and pressed his palm against my cheek as I slowly looked up at him. 

“It’s a bond not easily broken,” he whispered and leaned down to brush his lips against my forehead. 

“I don’t want to break it, I just don’t want to leave you.” I shook my head, “and I sound like a thirteen-year-old with a crush! I’m going to find out as much as I can when I get home about this stuff, figure out what my family history is and call you every five minutes.”

“I’d like that,” he mumbled against my skin. “We should really figure something out, I work in Vancouver, live in Washington.”

“I’m well aware of the distance!” I snapped and suddenly he had me up against the wall, both hands filled with my shirt in a tight grip and I could feel his knee pressed between my legs, putting pressure against my clit. I moaned, or whined, I wasn’t sure but I looked up into his eyes and saw the anger there, or was it lust. “Mish!”

“Listen to me, Mega, and listen well,” his voice dropping to a deep rumble and my body shook with obedience as I tried to catch my breath. “This isn’t it, this isn’t the end, you need to know, Dee, from the moment we met, you were mine! MINE! And you will continue to be no matter where you are. No one will touch you, no other alpha will dare to claim you.”

The only thing he got from me using that voice was a low  _ oh _ as I rubbed against his knee, trying to get rid of the ache he was creating and with those hands still holding me, he brought his lips down to mine, kissing me with an urgency that I didn’t know he had, that I only responded to by letting him do it because I was pretty sure my hands had stopped working.

“Alpha,” I whispered as he pulled his lips away, as I chased them but Misha only smiled.

“If you don’t go now, you won’t leave this room.” He spoke softly and kissed me gently. 

The door opened and Darius stepped in. His nose seemed to crinkle and his whole body shook as he looked me over, then let his eyes fall on Misha.

“This room smells like sex,” he said pointedly, “and mating,” which gave him another shiver before his eye landed back on me. “And her.”

A protective growl escaped before Misha could do anything about it, but he looked apologetically at the other Alpha in the room, but Darius just huffed and moved in further, giving Misha the space he needed to slowly let me go. He kissed me quickly before finally releasing my shirt and with his head tucked down, still trying to control his nature he turned to look at his best friend.

“Darius, this is Dee, my omega.” and Darius snorted.

“Not like I couldn’t tell by the fact that your scent is all over her, but,” he glanced at me and smiled, “welcome to the pack.” 

“Thank you,” I smiled and looked up at Misha, who hadn’t backed away, in fact, I think he had moved closer. “Mish, I’ll be okay, you two need to get moving.”

I watched Darius smell the air again and suddenly he looked over at Misha once again, before tilting his head. 

“Why does it smell like French Vanilla coffee in here?” He shook his head, like a dog who had caught a bad odor and Misha took a deep breath.

“Is that what I smell like?” I whispered and looked up at him, because I didn’t smell anything except Misha. Cinnamon, mostly, with a hint of summer underneath, the sweet smell of watermelons, but the harsh smell of Christmas spices were almost on the tip of my tongue. 

“Yes, more vanilla when…” he stopped for a moment as his eyes went dark and he harumphed, if that was even a sound, and his eyes went back to Darius one more time, getting an eyebrow raise from the other alpha. “I’ll walk you out to your car.”

I grabbed the coat one more time, turned and shrugged it on. I shot a smile to Darius as the weight of Misha’s hand came down on my back. We were out the door before I could get a word out to say goodbye and Misha had me up against the driver’s side door of my car before I could blink. 

His mouth came down to my shoulder, his nose drew in a deep breath as his hands locked tightly on my waist. I closed my eyes, buried my face against his neck and let the smell of his skin just fill me as my hands grasped his jacket at his shoulders. His breath was shaky, and his nose did strange things to me as it traveled up and moved around just under my jaw before his lips started leaving little kisses on my skin.

“Call me whenever you want, text…” his voice seemed drained but he was still breathing me in, “this is harder than I thought,” he sighed and pulled back once he was sure I was completely covered in everything distinctly him. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“You have to go, Mish,” I whispered, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek, not that my hand was anywhere close to that big but I was able to feel the stubble under it and that’s what I wanted. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch before he took my hand in his and moved his lips along the inside of my wrist, tongue dipping out to taste the skin there before he inhaled. I swallowed hard at the feeling that it pulled from me, “why do you do that?”

“Your scent is the strongest at your pulse points and…” he grinned as he looked down where he had yet again snaked his knee between my thighs, “sometimes, when it’s strong enough, your mate can taste it.”

“Really?” I smiled and reached down to grasp his wrist but he wouldn’t let me move his grip on my hips. “Mish.”

“Not yet.” he drew in a deep breath.

“Why?” 

“You’re not ready to be claimed,” he said softly, his eyes darting away as he slipped back from my touch, letting my hand fall away from his face. “You’ll understand it when you are.”

It took me a moment, but I got it, “you want to claim me, is that what that is? A way of doing it?”

“It’s a way of saying I want you to,” he huffed, “I want to be yours, in every way, but I know you’re not ready. When you do that, scent those points, that point specifically,” his fingers released me, taking my hand as he exposed my wrist, his thumb running over it, “when I do that, it means I’m yours for the claiming, not the other way around, not until you’re ready.”

“I can’t,” I whispered as the tears suddenly started to flow and I shook my head, “it’s going to be unbearable as it is, Misha, I can’t link you to me like that, not with the way things are now.”

“I told you that I understood,” he whispered, trying to calm me with a soft voice, but I closed my eyes and shook my head, “and I told you that you would hate me before this was done.”

“I don’t!” I snapped and looked up at him, at the sudden shift in his eyes, the alpha dominance that he presented but I didn’t back down. “I don’t and I never will, so just kiss me so I can go.”

“Kiss you,” he smiled, his stance suddenly changing, “that’s not nearly everything I want to do to you again.” 

His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips claimed mine in a kiss that was meant to stick with me until he saw me again, and trust me, as his tongue slipped in, there was no way I was forgetting any part of him. But breathlessly, he let me go and I quickly moved to slip into the car, just as he backed away, biting down on his lips, his breath coming quickly. 

With one more look at him, I put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face.

I didn’t hate him, God, I didn’t hate him at all. If I was honest with myself, and I rarely ever was, i would have admitted right then and there that I was in love.

I was deeply, madly in love with Misha Fucking Collins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I hadn’t made it in the door twenty minutes down the road before the first text went off and I smiled when I saw Misha’s number on my screen.

_ We’re leaving. _

I let the breath out that I was holding and moved into the kitchen sitting down at the table.  _ I miss you already. _

_ Yeah, so do I, miss you, I mean. _

I smiled at his text, wanting to laugh because he was even tripping over his text words, but what came next made me close my eyes, shake my head and want to follow him to the ends of the earth.

_ I stole one of their pillows. _

I coughed as I started the pot of coffee and began straightening up the house.  _ I’m sorry, you what? _

_ It smells like you. _

I wish he could hear me laughing but I knew he couldn’t and I took a deep breath, trying not to think of how alone I suddenly felt as the door opened and the two rowdy teenagers came tramping in, arguing as usual.

_ Kids are home. _

_ Just text when you can, Dee. _

_ Oh, I will, trust me. _

**_Week 1_ **

_ Hey, Misha, are you on set? - D _

_ If i was, I would drop everything I’m doing and just talk to you. - M _

_ Cute, Alpha, but seriously, are you working?  _

_ Define working? I’m being tortured at the moment by Jared, since he finds it funny to play the A-card while we’re on screen. _

_ Okay, does he have his toes in your sack again, if so, I’d like pictures. _

_ I’d liked to shove you up against a wall and knot you from behind, and I don’t care who’s looking. But no, in fact he seemed to have learned that you smell like coffee, so he’s holding it in front of my nose. _

_ Why? _

_ Everytime I smell it, I get hard.  _

_ Again, pictures??? _

_ You are insatiable. _

_ Funny, I thought you liked me that way. _

_ Mega, I just want to bend you over the front of the car and make your legs shake. _

_ Misha, go to work. _

_ I love when you’re demanding. <3 _

**Week 2**

_ Dee, I need you. _

_ Mish, it’s two o’clock in the morning. _

_ And I’m as solid as a rock. Video me, I need to see you. _

_ Like you have to twist my arm. _

**Week 3**

_ What are you doing? _

_ Misha, I’m driving. _

_ To where? _

_ Work. _

_ Work? Pull over. _

_ I’m on the highway. _

_ Please! Mega, pull over. _

_ I’m not even supposed to be texting.   Okay, I pulled over. _

_ I’m switching to video, I want you to watch me cum. _

_ Christ!!! I’m never going to make it to work! Remind me to put an extra pair of pants in the car. _

_ Are you wet? _

_ Yeah, sopping and I need a towel. _

_ Fuck! Hurry up, I’m not going to make it if you keep talking about your wet lips. _

_ You mean how it’s dripping down my leg, how I just wanna stick my fingers between them and then suck my own juices off. _

_ Ugh, fuck, how do you do this with one hand.  _

_ Misha, cum for me, Alpha, no video, just like this, one hand on the phone, I promise I’ll make it up to you later. _

_ Are you safe, are you parked? _

_ Yeah, I pulled into a rest stop. _

_ Fuck yourself. _

_ What? _

_ Cum with me, please. _

_ Mish! _

_ Put the seat back, Angel, put those tiny fingers in your panties and curl them into your heat, make yourself cum. _

_ Jesus, Misha. _

_ Are you doing it? Can you feel me in you? My fingers instead of yours, my lips on your mouth. _

_ OMG! Mish! _

_ I’m stroking my cock, so tight, I feel you. I want to knot you so bad, want to feel you come over me. _

_ Fuck! Misha! I’m going to cum. _

_ I’m there with you… Cum for me baby. _

_ GodDamnthe seat is wet. I’m done. I’m so done. _

_ Are you okay? _

_ All I gotta say is thank God for dorm showers. _

_ Yeah, I have to get ready for work. _

_ Are you at home? _

_ Yeah, Vicki is sitting beside me, she says your hot as hell. _

_ OH MY GOD! MISHA! _

~~~~~

Stepping quickly out of the girls’ shower room, I quickly tucked the clothes I had to change out of because of a certain black-haired Alpha into a bag as I glanced around and moved quickly through the halls. I was late for work… AGAIN, but that wasn’t the half of it. I had only been back at work less than two days.

Working in the college library on one of the largest campuses in Massachusetts was something I had always wanted to do, which was great because who didn’t want free education, but when we had just come back from winter break and I was late both days, yeah that was not going to go over well.

I slammed through the door, looked around as it closed loudly behind me and took a deep breath. Looked like the room was empty, no students, no boss…

“Dee is that you?” Emily’s voice echoed through the large room. “Oh my God, did you stop at Dunkin? All I smell is coffee!”

This stopped me in my tracks.

NO FUCKING WAY!

The panic in my eyes when the slightly taller blond rounded the corner must have stopped her in her tracks, it was either that or the fact that there was no way I was holding any coffee cups in my hand. She paused by the desk, a good many feet between us and slowly she raised her hands.

“That’s not coffee,” she whispered and tilted her head as she took a deep breath, “not just coffee.” I watched as her face turned a deep shade of red but she didn’t move any closer. Emily licked her lips, raised her hands and tried to hold off me going into a total panic. “Omega.” I shook my head, frantically denying anything that might come out of her mouth. “No, you are definitely an omega.”

“Fuck!” I growled and started to back away because the closer she came the more I could smell the lavender scent she was giving off, and the sudden need for me to show my obedience by rolling over and giving myself to her. “Em, just please, stay back.”

“How?” She questioned, shaking her head. “How did I not know this before?”

“Not know what?” I looked at her confused as she stopped and perked an eyebrow. 

“That you were an omega, I mean, yeah you always smelled like French Vanilla, but I always thought it was because you were always carrying a cup with you but now, its like a perfume.” She was still looking at me like I was a mystery, but I was happy that she wasn’t coming any closer. 

“I met… someone,” I whispered, my eyes lowered to the bag I held in my arms, “an alpha, my alpha.”

“Wait, you didn’t present until you met him?” Like I knew what the hell she was talking about and apparently the confusion on my face told her exactly that. “What do you even know about what you are?”

“Not a damn thing!” I snapped and watched the flash of her eyes. Not one to back down, I stood my ground and the look changed just a bit as she took a breath. “My mother said they had literally breed it out of us, that I wasn’t supposed to be one, so when Misha and I met, I had no clue.”

“Wait, Misha?” She stopped, dumbstruck and shook her head. “Like Collins?”

“Uh…” I had to lie, right? I had to protect him.

“You can’t,” she smiled, “lie, I mean, it changes your scent, and you kinda go from French Vanilla to Raspberry.”

I shivered at her. Ah, YUCK! Who drinks raspberry coffee? Emily giggled as I tried to compose myself and she closed the distance between us, making me back quickly against the door.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m an alpha,” she smiled.

“Yeah I got that,” I replied and swallowed.

“I’m a mated alpha, my husband… I can’t believe you’re an omega.” 

“Why is everyone so hung up on that?”

“And you’re an omega, which is really, really rare, but I’m…” she was trying to figure out how the hell to say something, while in the meantime her voice had become like Misha’s, soft and caring, protective and I began to relax. “Omegas are rare, I mean non-existent almost, but you said you found your alpha. Where is he?”

“Vancouver, or Washington, not here.” I whispered, and finally her hand came down on my shoulder, and all I felt was a wave of trust and protection.

“You’re not claimed?” She was curious, I gave her that but I just shook my head. 

“I wouldn’t let him.”

“Okay, first things first, we need to get you covered up.” She sighed.

“I’m already wearing clothes,” I shrugged and watched her grin. 

“Not what I meant,” she laughed, “omegas need to be really careful, especially ones that aren’t officially mated, but you, I can tell he’s already started, his scent is on you but not strong enough to keep the others away, so we have soaps, and lotions and other things to suppress our scents, to keep the others away, and you are going to need it.”

“Why?” 

“Not all alphas are smart, some are just primal when it comes to that, and they won’t take no for an answer, Dee.” I watched as she looked at me concerned and took a deep breath before I nodded. 

“Wait, you’re a mated alpha, who are you mated too?”

“My husband is an alpha as well, we were just too pigheaded not to be attracted to each other, but you have to understand the danger.”

“I think I’m starting to get it.”

“Great, let me run home and get some, because dammit girl, I need you to not smell like my favorite beverage right now.”

“What?”

“Never mind, lock the door, I’ll be back.” She quickly grabbed her coat, the keys and suddenly she was out the door.

I locked it behind her before I grabbed my phone and sent out a text.

_ Misha, I think I just screwed up. _

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The phone rang instead of the text coming through and I immediately picked it up.

“What happened?” Misha’s voice sent a shiver through me, it was dark, deep and dangerous and I just wanted to curl up against him, maybe screw him until he couldn’t walk, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

“My boss, she’s an alpha,” I whispered and probably could have heard the roar from here if it wasn’t for the fact that we were 3000 miles away. “She went home to get some soaps or lotions or something but what the hell, I didn’t think… Misha, I can’t live with people coming after me because I’m something that I don’t even understand.”

“Okay, let’s just take a breath,” he said, more to himself than anyone else before he turned the phone onto speaker. There was a definite voice in the background, and I heard Misha reply. “Her boss is an alpha… no, I can’t just bring her up here, she has kids.  No… Vicki, seriously… just give me a minute.” I slowly stopped shaking as he debated with his wife, the strong beta ready to hop a plane and come and save me, but the smile creeped up on my face as he sighed. “The lotions will help, they will cover the smell, but you have a way to protect yourself. You’re not weak, Dee, you’re an omega, you’re powerful.”

“Powerful? I’m not even one-twenty soak and wet and you think I’m powerful?” I laughed, but cried at the same time. “Misha, flies could hurt me.”

He laughed at this one, and it was such a contagious laugh that I let it wash over me, as I sat down on the chair and looked around the empty library. “Listen to me, love, you smell like heaven, trust me, I could stay in one place with my nose buried anywhere on you and just live like that but those soaps, they help, they will hide your scent, as much as possible. I don’t know your boss, but she seems like she is going to take care of you. The fact that she’s an alpha…”

“A mated alpha is what she told me.”

“Mated? To an omega?”

“To another Alpha.” I shrugged and Misha burst out laughing again.

“Oh that has got to be one dramatic relationship.” He giggled, “that would be like Jared and Jensen getting married. My God, that would be…” he stopped and the only thing that I could think of was that he was thinking of the boys together, to which he suddenly cleared his throat. “Okay, we need to talk about family dynamics.”

“No we need to talk about what the actual fuck is going on with my body chemistry, not which Jay tops and which one bottoms!” I snapped and got a laugh again. “Seriously, she’s going to help me research everything.”

“Good, call me when she comes back, so we can talk.”

“What do you have a super secret alpha code?” I snickered and listened to him snort.

“Yeah with it’s own decoder ring,” he retorted and I remembered how much I loved to hear his witty comebacks. “Dee, listen to me, everything will be fine, we’re going to get this figured out, or I’m going to send Vicki out there to be your bodyguard. Which by the way, can make for a very interesting image.”

“Misha Collins, if you get me wet again, I swear to god, I’m going to send you my cleaning bill.” I snapped, but smiled and it didn’t come out at all threatening. 

“Oh, I can make you wet… so wet, so easy, just by telling you…”

“DUDE! Seriously, Dee, sensitive hearing!!!” Emily announced as she entered the room and wrinkled her nose. “Tell him to watch what he says, I don’t need my library smelling like sex and coffee, that’s a really weird combination.”

And suddenly at the same time, I heard: “Is that her?”, “Is that your alpha?”

“Yes to you both,” I replied and put the phone down on the polished dark cherry table before pushing the speaker button, “and now you can talk to each other. Misha, Emily my boss. Emily, Misha, my alpha.”

“Hello,” Emily smiled, dumping a bag of tubes and soap across the table. 

“Thank you,” Misha replied, not a hello, just a thank you. “I’m glad to know she’s safe with another alpha around, I was worried.”

“It’s a little odd that she’s just now scenting but, I’ll take care of her,” Emily looked at me with a slight tilt of her head and smiled. “You know, she smells just a little bit like cinnamon.” Misha growled instinctively and Emily laughed, “Yeah, I had a feeling that might be you.  Don’t worry Misha, I have her and any time she needs off, I’ll make sure she has it.”

“Again,” he sighed, “thank you.”

“I shouldn’t be this curious, but how is it that you are so far away from her?” Emily questioned but I just shook my head as Misha huffed.

“Not by choice, that’s for sure.” he growled and I listened to him sigh. “Our meeting was just chance, but we can’t just change up everything to be with the other on the opposite coast. Trust me, there isn’t a place I would rather be than right there beside her.”

“I know the feeling.” Emily whispered.  “My husband, my mate, is an alpha but he’s overseas at the moment. Misha, I swear she will be safe.”

“Thank you, Emily.” Misha sighed, as if the world had just fallen off his shoulders and he could breath, but he stayed on the phone, silent as she explained to me just how things worked.

The soaps covered my scent, the suppressants kept the heat at bay and the lotions were supposed to be applied when I was out and about, in order to help alleviate some of the need for constant bathing, but the only thing that had me laughing was the fact that they continued to joke about how all I had to do was carry around a coffee cup and no one would  be the wiser.

All in all, it started to make some sort of sense, until Emily led me to the back of the library, to the locked archives room that not many people had access to and showed me just how much I was missing out on not knowing my own people. There were rows of books, shelves of volumes on just the lore alone and with a smile on her lips, and Misha on speaker for as long as my phone would hold out, I started to learn about what my family had tried to hard to hide from me.

My own biology.

Having dropped the book I was reading onto the floor, I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the case, my eyes hurting from the small text that lined the pages.

“I don’t get it, why would my family try to breed it out? I mean, I get that things are kind of screwy but really.” I listened to Misha huff on the phone. The Alpha had been on the line the entire day as I flipped through the books.

“That’s why omegas are rare, everyone wants an alpha because, like men, everything was getting passed down to the next higher order, so families with omegas predominantly in the bloodline wanted to stop it, wanted to get out of it all together.” Misha replied and I could hear him ticking away at something.

“So what about you?” I listened to that ticking stop. “You said you thought you had that part of you removed, what did you mean?”

He took a deep breath, and was quiet for a moment. “When Vicki and I got together, I didn’t feel the need to be an alpha anymore, I loved her enough to not care, I didn’t need to scent, or be scented, so I had that gland removed, had the whole thing taken out, or at least I thought.”

“Until me?”

“Until you,” he sighed, “I guess you can’t remove nature. When I bumped into you in the store, I thought it was because I needed to get coffee for the trip. Why not have some grounds to keep in the car, but when you and I touched, when the scent of you filled me, I knew it wasn’t the coffee aisle that attracted me, it was you.” 

“So how is that you still smell so good and can scent me if that part of you is gone?” I was a bit confused but then again, this was Misha and just about everything confused me.

“I don’t know, honestly.” He was pretty direct with his answer. “The doctor informed me that nothing had changed, I hadn’t regrown anything, that very part was still gone, but somehow, you triggered it again, maybe it was because of who you are.”

“Who am I?” I smiled, closing my eyes because I knew just what was coming.

The growl that left his throat, deep down in his chest vibrated through me even with as far away as he was, and I could feel the heat between my legs when his voice turned deep and he moaned.

“Mine!” he whispered, at least I think it was a whisper, and not because I could imagine his hand sliding up the length of his stiff cock as he tugged it out of his jeans. “I’m hard for you, Dee, so hard. I want you so bad, I need you.”

“Call Vicki,” I stated softly as I glanced around the room and made sure I was tucked deep enough into the archive room that Emily wouldn’t hear. “Is she there with you.”

“What do you want her to do, Mega?”

“I want to hear her suck you off.” I moaned and quickly fought to unbutton my jeans. I was going to need another shower, and quickly. I heard the chair side back, heard the muffle yell when he opened the office door, but it was when it slammed shut and his breath groaned out of him that I knew he wasn’t alone. My fingers slid down to the wet folds between my legs and I whimpered as they touched over my sensitive clit. “Vicki?”

“Yes, little one,” she smiled, I could hear it in her voice, and all I could picture was her on her knees, Misha pressed against the wall with his jeans tugged down around his ass. “What do you need, Dee, tell me.”

“Him in your mouth,” I panted, slipping my fingers in as I widened my legs and allowed myself the pleasure. “Please, I need to hear him.”

“Anything you say, little one.” AND that shouldn’t be so damn hot, but I could hear her hum as she licked up his cock. 

Misha’s head snapped back against the wall, creating the bang I heard in the background but the moan that escaped him had me gushing before I was ready. I could hear the wet sounds of her mouth over her husband’s rock hard head, and knew just what he looked like because I had seen it up close and personal.

“Oh my God,” I sighed as I dipped between my folds and found the right spot, needing to get off as bad as I needed to hear him. “Misha.”

He growled, Vicki  _ mmmed _ and I was coming undone. The slick want rushed over my fingers the longer I listened to him and knew he was getting close, especially when the curses started to come from his throat. Explicit instructions on how to go faster, deeper and suddenly he released a snarl that almost turned me inside out.

“My knot, fuck!” He snapped, “grab my knot!” She must have been pretty forceful about it because he let out a sound that I was sure was all the breath in his lungs before he cried out in pleasure, “fuck! Dee! I need you! Oh, christ, Vicki!”

I came moaning, loudly, as he bit down on his lip, trying to hold in the other sounds that were trying to release and finally with a wet pop, Vicki moved away from him. I could hear her breath as she came closer to the phone, panting breaths that had me wet again.

“When I see you, little one, I’m going to kiss you until you come, and then, I’m going to watch him do it.” Damn, she was a dirty one, but that had me going over the edge again as I tried hard to keep the noise low, but my arms gave out just as the orgasm ripped through me and I slumped against the shelf once more. “I can smell you on him.”

“I’m sorry,” I whimpered. 

“Sorry?” She laughed, “you smell absolutely divine. I can’t wait to taste you myself.”

I had forgotten about their polyamorous lifestyle for just a second, but the sound of her voice was music in my ears. Was Misha sure she was a beta because that voice was pure alpha, and I wanted to start all over again.

“Dee,” Misha whispered, his lips kissing down Vicki’s neck as he came closer to the phone. “This is torture.”

“Huh, you should be on this end of the phone” I laughed but that was when I heard the door.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Emily snapped but her voice was followed by a low moan. “ALPHA!!!!”

“I think I just got you in trouble with your boss,” Misha laughed and I watched with half-laden eyes as Emily came around the corner to look at me, button and zipper undone and looking pretty well satisfied. 

“Oh, yeah you did.” I smiled and let out as soft breath.

“It smells like sex and coffee in my archives room. REALLY?” Emily snapped but I watched the smile rise on her lips, the look in her eyes go dark. “Misha!” He growled in response. “I’m taking her to the toy store after work. I think she needs some help.”

This cracked up the man on the other end of the phone as I closed my eyes and made no attempt to right any part of myself, basking in the post-orgasm glow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**2 and a half months since they met.**

“MISHA!!!” Jared called as hung on the line, “Sorry Dee, I have no idea where he went.”

“But he left his phone there?” I giggled as I made my way through the front door and into the house. It was snowing, again and I didn’t want to be caught out in it, hell, I didn’t even want it, but New England in the winter, what could you do. “Jared, how did you get his phone?”

He cleared his throat, “I might have stolen it from him.”

“Oh my God, can you give it back to him? I need to talk to him, Jared, it’s important.” I sighed and placed the grocery bags down on the table. 

“I’m working on it, Dee, I really am.” he sighed but I could hear that he was moving pretty fast. “Are you okay?”

“Freaking out, but okay, yeah.” I sighed and for a moment stopped to think what talking to the taller Alpha might do to Misha. “This isn’t going to upset him, will it?”

“You talking to me? No, I mean, I’ve never seen Misha protective but then again, I’ve never seen him with an omega before, especially his own.” Jared’s lack of panic seemed to help the situation a little but, there was definitely something I needed to speak to Misha about and him NOT having his phone was just about to set me off AND the twins would be home in less than an hour. “Listen, I can find him and have him call you back if you want.”

“Jared,” I sighed, just before the cramps kicked in, “ah, fuck!” I whispered and grabbed the counter. There was a reason I wasn’t feeling good all day, and there was a damn good reason that Emily had sent me home, but the fact that I found myself packing a bag and getting ready to hop on the road to the nearest motel was starting to bring on the anxiety. “I really need to talk to him.”

“Wait, you’re not…” Jared’s voice was suddenly deeper than I had ever heard it and a low growl came from him. “Christ!” I heard him move faster, as my ears started to pick up the sounds of his feet on the pavement. “Ackles!!”

“What?” The older Alpha snapped as Jared ran up to him. 

“Have you seen Mish?”

“Do I look like his keeper?” Forget an alpha, damn man sounded like a grumpy bear, but I let my eyes roll back in my head as I crouched down on the floor. Emily would be over soon to take care of the kids and I really needed to go. “What’s wrong?”

“Dee,” was the only thing Jared got out of his mouth.

“Des?” Jensen questioned, suddenly swiping the phone from the other Alpha. Jensen was the only one to refuse to call me Dee and make up his own nickname. “Des, what’s wrong?”

“I need Misha, Jensen!” I snapped and moaned as I tried to get to my feet, grabbed the bag and headed out the door to the car. The Copper Lantern was only fifteen minutes down the road, I could totally make it, right? “I need him.”

“Oh crap, are you…” Jensen’s voice was no more than a whisper and I listened to the muffled noises of him talking to someone before he got back on the line. “I got a PA, they’re looking for him now. Are you supposed to be, you know… now?”

“I honestly still know nothing about this,” I whispered, “it’s only my second one and Misha triggered the first.”

“Okay, you got someone to take care of you?” I could almost hear his eyes roll as he thought of what he said, “scratch that, do you have someone that can help with food and stuff? Where are you going? You’re not staying home are you?”

“No,” I groaned and flew down the backroads, “I have someone.”

With a quick stop at the office, and a totally confused look from the woman behind the counter, I was locked quickly in the room that Misha and I had first stayed in without ever disconnecting from the man who frantically held the phone at the other end. To say that Jensen Ackles wasn’t completely freaked out would be a lie, but he was doing everything he could to find Misha, just as everything hit me full blast.

I was laying on my side, near passing out when the voice on the other end of the phone became that of a determined Alpha who was just as close to freaking out as his friend was.

“Mega?” Misha whispered, which only got a small hmm from me, until that is, that a cramp went through me and I moaned in pain. “Why are you in heat? Cycles don’t run so close together.”

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be freaking out.” I grouched and suddenly became to hot for clothing. I stripped down to just my bra and panties before I climbed up on the bed and pulled the small bag of toys closer. “I don’t know how to do this without you.”

“Did you bring the supplies that Emily got you?” He whispered and waited for me to breathe through another cramp. It wasn’t as intense at the first one, but I could feel the slick, drenched feeling between my legs already and I couldn’t hold back a moan. “Dee!”

“Misha, ugh, fuck, I can’t do this.” I sobbed. Right now, I wasn’t above crying, or begging or pleading.

“You can!” His voice was low and commanding, and instantly, I was gushing, my hand went down, pushing the wet cloth from me as I didn’t hesitate to push two fingers in, searching for that one spot as I let out a few pants. 

“Keep doing that!” I demanding and heard the door slam on the other end of the phone. “Your voice, Misha! Keep talking, please.”

“Mega, listen, get a toy from the bag,” he ordered and it took me blinking a few times, my fingers delving in and out of my heat for me to even get a clue before my free hand searched for the bag. Grabbing something out, not sure what I tried my best to focus on the hard, rippled toy in my hand. “Do you have it?”

“I hate these things!” I snapped and rubbed my palm hard against my clit. “Hate them, Misha!”

“It will help, I swear.” His voice was filled with worry, but the strange way he whispered almost calmed the fire under my skin. “What does it look like?”

“A little like you,” I sighed, my fingers moving slowly as the cramps eased, but I was already covered in a layer of sweat. “But purple.”

“Does it have a knot at the bottom?” And I can almost hear him grinning. Fuck, if his voice wasn’t making me hotter, or this need worse.

“Misha!” I whimpered and slowly slid the toy inside. It wasn’t that I didn’t like to use them, well, yeah I didn’t like to, but the moment it slipped in, I was feeling some relief. Unfortunately it didn’t last nearly as long as it should have when three hours later, sweating and exhausted, the cramps were still coming on fast and furious. “I think I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die, Mega, Emily is on her way.” 

I huffed out my irritation to the voice on the phone but I fought for my eyes to stay open. I know Misha was talking but the pain and exhausting was almost too much and I slipped into darkness. When I blinked back, I felt a cool cloth on my head and could smell the panic of the female alpha in the room.

“You can’t wait Misha, nothing is helping her,” she sounded almost like she was begging the man to hop through the phone, but I could hear his aggravation. 

“At best, it’s still an 8 hour flight.”

“Then you better fucking grow wings because she’s going to end up in the hospital. Her heat isn’t going down, her body temperature is going up, this…” and I felt a sudden jolt at the same them a hard plastic hit a wall, “fucking fake knot isn’t doing a Goddamn thing for her!”

“Alright, it’s alright, Alpha,” and the fact that he had called Emily that was strange, but soothing, even to the woman. “I’m at the airport, and I’m getting on a plane.”

“Misha,” I managed to whisper through the pain.

“I’m on my way, Dee, I swear, just hang on.” 

And I did, the best I could before blackness took me on and off for the next eight hours.

*****

Not sure how I made it as far as the bathroom, but I was in a half-daze when the door to the room slammed open and the overwhelming scent of cinnamon and fear spread through the room. Emily moved quickly from where she sat on the floor and was met by a deep growl, one that sent shivers through me as she stopped Misha at the door.

“Alpha,” Misha warned which meant that Emily was standing directly in front of him.

“Before you go caveman on her, there are things you need to know, Misha,” Emily whispered, “she’s weak. I have never seen a heat take this much out of a person, and she’s pale. The water in there is barely keeping her warm but she is so overheated she’s shivering. I’ve changed both beds, and when I got, I’m taking all her clothes. She needs them washed. What I expect from you,” which got another growl from her, “is to be gentle, because as much as she is your omega, she’s my friend and I will come after you if you hurt her.”

“Understood,” was all he said but even that came out as a low rumble. Emily peeked back in, looked me over once and winked before she left the room, taking the strange scent with her. That was all overtaken the moment Misha stepped into the doorway. I managed to open my eyes and look up at him, his blue ones brightly shining as he stared at me, his breath coming in pants. “Destiny?”

My hand automatically reached out for him, without making a sound and he moved into the room, kneeling beside the tub. I knew he could smell the want on me, the need but he held it in, breathing shallow as his hands came up to brush my hair back from my face. Slowly, he leaned in, his lips tenderly brushing mine as I whined and I felt myself lifted from the tub.

The air in the room was cold but the shiver that ran through me wasn’t because of the temperature difference, but more of the man who held me. I felt the coarse fabric of a towel being drawn over my skin as he lay me down on the bed, my body tired and sore.

I know I reached for him when he pulled away, but he hummed against my skin, kissing a trail that followed after the towel and I couldn’t help but close my eyes, loving the feel of his mouth on my sensitive skin. I moaned as he hit every trigger point I had and slowly moved further south.

“Mish, please!” I begged, I needed something more than a kiss, more than a touch.

“Wait, Mega, just wait.” he whispered, breathing the words across my stomach, which in turn cause my insides to twist and the overpowering scent of need had him growling. “I’m so sorry”

“Why?” it was barely a sound but he heard it.

“I should have come as soon as this started, I don’t know why it’s so bad.” He seemed nervous, almost afraid as he paused just above my heat.

“Here now, doesn’t matter,” I managed to mumble out even as I arched my hips up to the heat of his breath. “Misha, need you.”

He pulled back, taking his body heat with him as I struggled to open my eyes and watch, but it was only a moment in time before his body was against mine, wound tight and eager, but his fingers moved over my skin as his lips pressed against my cheek.

“Let me take care of you, Dee, please,” he begged as his fingers traveled down between my breasts, over my navel and down tracing my hips. “Let me love you, Mega.” Gentle brushes of his lips made their way towards mine and I sighed as he held himself there, just above me, his fingers lingering over the abused bundle of nerves between my legs, and I moaned longing for his touch. “Say yes.”

“Gods, Misha, yes,” I sighed, bringing my hands up to dig them into his unruly hair, already a mess from removing his shirt. “Always yes.”

And then his lips came crashing down on mine.


End file.
